


The Art of Living 活着的艺术（翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: “Finch，你有没有想过……扬帆远航，远走高飞？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743318) by [justayellowumbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justayellowumbrella/pseuds/justayellowumbrella). 



> *作者还没有写完，目前AO3上更到第三章。后面一切皆有可能，比如坑，比如OOC，比如飚分级  
> It is still a WIP, with three chapters now posted at AO3. No one knows what will happen: Be a WIP forever, out of character, rating hiking to explicit... Everything is possible. Yet, I believe in justayellowumbrella, as she never disappoints me.  
> *目前标的是RFR Gen向。此外，作者也一贯擅写pre-slash  
> Now the rating is general. Besides, the author is extremely good at pre-slash  
> *作者表示这是S5E13之后的吐便当治愈文。尽管目前还没能治愈到我，但我选择相信作者  
> The author claims that it is a fix-it. I am not fixed, not yet, but again, I believe in justayellowumbrelle.  
> *时间线跟原剧里一样，来回闪  
> The timeline goes back and forth, just like the canon.  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有不是归于我  
> Blame me if there is anything you dislike, and all the credit goes to the original author, of course.

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

空气中弥漫着烟熏火燎的灼烧味道，尸体被慢慢炙烤的味道。他记得自己曾经拿其中一些尸体当掩体以防自己被发现。

他们踢他的肋骨以及后脑勺。这些人说话声音响亮而粗粝，愤怒，还有人在纵声大笑。其中一个人拽住他的右臂，将它反拧到一个别扭的角度。这是他们的乐子，他们的游戏：让我们给美国佬上一课，教教他多事有什么下场。

他蜷起身体，忍不住拼命地大口喘息。沙子进到他的口鼻里。他侧翻，一条手臂护住头。在他上方，愤怒的外语单词含含糊糊听不真切。

[i][b]你得抽离出去，[/b][/i]他对自己说，[i][b]别去想。[/b][/i]

曾经有一名中士这样教过他，那会儿Reese自己还是名一等兵。他举止老成，其实年纪不大，脾气火爆，随时准备着进入战斗状态。

Reese作好准备。他听到了鞋尖嵌钢板的靴子踩在砂砾上的声音。

[i][b]得了，Johnny。[/b][/i]

他闭上眼，绷紧下巴。

[b][i]你得抽离出去。[/i][/b]

[hr]

[i][i][u][color=Navy]2011年[/color][/u][/i][/i]

他听到铁门被拉开，金属刮擦得哗啦啦响。

然后是脚步声。皮鞋踩在大理石地面上，一轻一重。

脚步声暂停了一下。Reese没有抬眼，他仍盯着折起来的报纸，上面是没有填完的字谜游戏。

“Finch。”

“Reese先生。”

Reese可以想象伴随着平淡问候的皱眉表情。老板此刻一定不甚赞同地盯着他。他来早了，而且占据了Finch的椅子。尽管从来没有人明确指示他不得占用Finch的椅子，但他很明确地感觉到，对方并不喜欢他鸠占鹊巢。

“一种常见的鹰隼，”他大声说，“九个字母。”

他在想是不是partridge。他的左手握着钢笔，在书桌上一敲一打，右手懒懒地握着杯快见底的咖啡。那只手在抖，虽然不是太厉害——他已经有三天没有喝酒了——他把右手垂放到腿上。[color=Silver]（*灰山鹑）[/color]

Reese转过头。Finch今天的西装又很抢眼：佩斯利花纹的领带，条纹衬衫和织纹马甲，搭配橘色方巾。醒目的服饰配色与着装者双唇紧抿目光冷峻的严厉表情很不搭。[color=Silver]（*佩斯利，是一种由圆点和曲线组成的华丽纹样，状若水滴。佩斯利花纹细腻、繁复、华美，具有古典主义气息。我找了张比较素的佩斯利图案，请见文后）[/color]

Reese镇定自若地直面Finch的严厉眼神，一言不发。Finch从头到脚打量着他。也许是在挑剔着装和仪态，谁知道呢。Finch是个摆扑克脸的高手，Reese不得不承认。

他眨眨眼，因为Finch瘸着腿往前走了一步。

一大叠纸被丢在书桌上。Reese扫视着那些纸，但看不太明白：可能是代码，也可能不是。他从一行行文字里找到几个名字。他敲敲手中的钢笔，微微往前探身。

有人清了下嗓子。

Reese抬头，看到Finch挑眉的表情。黑框眼镜后的眼神很坚定，一眨不眨。

“Partridge？”Reese问。他懒懒地转了下椅子。

Finch眯着眼看他。他朝另一个房间走去，但Reese听到他隔着墙清晰地说：“Peregrine。”[color=Silver]（*游隼）[/color]

Reese把椅子转回去，面朝书桌，低头看字谜。他的嘴角挑起一个小小的笑容。

确实是Peregrine。

他执笔逐字填进去。

“这个可以当新的用。”等到Finch回来的时候，Reese说，他依然埋头看字谜没抬眼。

纵二十三。“铝土矿或磁铁矿”。

“什么新的，Reese先生？”

“化名……”Reese把ore填进去，转过椅子，抬头，戏谑地歪脑袋对老板一笑，“你的化名全都是鸟，Harold。”[color=Silver]（*矿石）[/color]

Finch的嘴抿成了一条严肃的直线。

“Harold Peregrine。”Reese字正腔圆地说，仿佛在进行舌尖上的试读。Finch看了他一眼，目光里微有责备之意。

在上周，他挖出了疑似属于Harold Finch的三处住址，每一处都登记在某个羽族化名名下：Swift。Robin。Wren。[color=Silver]（*雨燕。知更鸟。鹪鹩）[/color]

尽管他认为自己成就斐然，但，这些住址什么信息都没透露（至少没有和Finch这一身份相关的信息）。Finch的确没有说大话，他真的是个非常注重隐私的人。

“这名儿听起来不坏吧，Finch。”他说。而Finch依然蹙着眉，用双手做了个夸张的驱赶动作。

Reese端起咖啡，让出椅子。

他把字谜留在了桌上。

Finch坐下，把注意力放到自己的桌上：调整键盘的位置，还有鼠标。他盯着Reese留下的字谜看了一会儿，然后抬眼看回Reese。“游戏玩够了？”他问，语气里有一丝不耐。

Reese只是微笑，啜了一口半冷不热的咖啡。

“Robert Frank。”Finch的话很简短，纯然是公事公办的口吻。“新号码。”

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

他在明亮的光线和有节奏的蜂鸣中醒来。

他静静躺了一阵子。疼痛姗姗来迟了一点点，但毕竟还是来了，而且来势汹汹。他的心率狂飙，呼吸困难，将要窒息。

他伸手去拉扯脸上的氧气罩——只用了一只手，因为他的另一条手臂被拷在了病床上不能动弹。疼痛如洪水没顶而来。

他低头看自己，不知道被医院的针织毯盖着的他的身体是怎样一个情况。

他努力去回忆。

轮渡。

[i][b]Nathan——[/b][/i]

不。

这个回忆像是卡车对他横冲直撞当头碾压过来。他的头靠回去，闭上眼。

不。

[i][b]John。[/b][/i]

这一次的疼痛更为剧烈。

令他粉身碎骨。

“你好呀。”一个人柔声说，伸手按住他的胳膊。

他眯眼看着模糊的身形，保持着轻浅的呼吸。他可以用目光的焦距对准来人的脸，却没办法填补胸口的空洞。

“你好。”长久没有开口说话让他声音嘶哑。

就连呼吸都是疼的。

“我还在想你什么时候会醒过来。”

他盯着她的轮廓。[i][b]我很遗憾，[/b][/i]他很想说，[i][b]可我不后悔。你弄错了。这一定是场噩梦。[/b][/i]

“你的疼痛级别怎样？”

他闭上眼。从“一”到“不如死了算了”，他会选择后者。但，并非身体的疼痛在折磨他。他宁可身体经受折磨也不愿意像现在这样：劫后余生带来沉重冰冷的负担，永远无法卸下。

“还好。”他最终回答。睁开眼，护士正温和地看着他。

“外面有些人等着。”她轻声说。“他们等着问你问题。”

他勉强对她微微笑了笑。

“我会让他们再等等，”她说，“再给你一点时间。”

他点头。

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]2011年[/color][/b][/i][/u]

他们差一点没能救下她，他们的第十七个号码，若干濒临危险的女子中的一名。

总是像角力。事情无非是做什么，何时去做，但他说右，Reese行左，他令停，Reese偏行。

一个人在图书馆里，Finch皱眉，不悦地扫了一眼窗前的玻璃板。上头还贴着这礼拜的那些照片。

虽然这样，案子还是结束了。她安然无恙。他们简短地交换了信息，他得到一句冷淡的“二十分钟后回”，然后便是无线电寂静。

Finch不知道该如何处理。他打过电话，三次。检查最新的GPS信号点。

两次。

然后又查了第三次。

他无处安放的手指敲打键盘的边缘。

然后转而编程。

Reese回来的时候已经很晚了。Finch眯起眼，看着图书馆辅助照明昏暗光线里的熟悉身影。前特工行动缓慢，双眼警觉地扫视着整个房间。

“Harold。”

Finch允许自己飞快地看了他一眼，然后又将视线转回到电脑屏幕上。[i][b]我还以为你不会回来了[/b][/i]，他很想说。

他说的是：“二十分钟真长。”

“抱歉。”Reese说。他站在文件柜边上，安静得异样。

两人沉默了一阵。

“我只是……”他的声音低下去，听起来很迷惘，“是啊。”

Finch歪了歪头。Reese的语气里有点什么。那句奇怪的“抱歉”。他从书桌前转过身，更仔细地打量着Reese。

“很晚了，Reese先生。”

Reese沉默着在柜子的第一个抽屉里翻箱倒柜。他没说话，也没回以挖苦的回答。他的身形有点摇摇晃晃。

Finch的胃里一阵不安。

“Reese先生？”

Reese闻声从文件柜前转过身来。他的西装敞开了，Finch瞥到猩红色的衬衫和捂住衬衫的手掌。

“[i][b]Reese[/b][/i]。”

“我没事——”

等到Finch走到他身边的时候，Reese已经双膝跪倒在地了。

“我没事。”他坚定地重复，斜眼看着Finch，扬起沾血的手。[i][b]不必[/b][/i]。

Finch皱起眉。他觉得有点晕眩，但依然保持着冷静，也保持着声音的平稳。他的话说得很尖刻。一句责难。“看起来可不像没事的样子。”

他早该去医院急救包扎的，他心想。

不过医院的急救包扎管这些么？

“我坐一坐就好，”在Finch的瞪视下，Reese努力悍然一笑，“也许再缝个一两针。”

Finch的眉头打结更厉害了。他微微摇头。

Reese呼吸缓慢，节奏分明。“事实上，”他说，停顿了一下，“反正你刚好[i][b]在[/b][/i]这儿——”他没搭理Finch的“我不在这儿还能在哪儿”的表情，“——你能把急救包递给我吗？”

Finch的脚抬了抬，但没动。还是去医院更保险。他的眼睛从文件柜转向Reese再转向电脑。他可以利用Reese在案件里的假身份——

“Harold。”Reese柔声说。这一次他停顿得比较长，为了理匀呼吸。“我没事。”他把自己调整成一个别扭的坐姿。他的血已经流到了小地毯上。“相信我，这很简单。”

“简单。”Finch不可思议地扬眉重复。

“Finch。”

他一边掂量着各种选项，一边有点仓促地绕开Reese朝文件柜走去。

“缝合包。”低处传来的声音轻柔但平稳。

Finch又一次仓促地转身，飞快看了他一眼。他从抽屉里取出Reese要的东西。

他看了Reese一小会，然后僵硬地在他身边跪下来，背挺得笔直，强忍着没露出痛苦的表情。

Reese给了他一个奇怪的表情。

“怎么了。”作为对Reese表情中隐而未发的话的回应，Finch严厉地冲着Reese皱眉。“我双手[i][b]尚未残废[/b][/i]，谢谢你。”

Reese没回答。他正在脱西装外套。一只染着血的手解开衬衫纽扣，另一只手伸了出去。“给我。”他说。

他俩很少保持这么近的距离。在这个距离，Finch留意到最近几个号码给Reese的身体留下的纪念品：右颧骨附近开始消退的淤痕，还有发际线处的刀伤伴着淤痕。

然后是裸露的血淋淋的躯干。

他不舒服地吞了一口口水。

“给我。”Reese重复。“我可以的。”

Finch打量着Reese肋骨处的伤口。外翻的皮肤让他无法直视。

但他还是把视线重新移上去。

又是紧张的一口口水。

在鲜血之下，Reese的腹部有一道长长的伤痕，另外有一道稍短一些的伤痕并行。他想，不知道当中有没有哪一道是Reese自己缝合的。

Reese看着他，下巴明显绷得非常紧。

Finch作了决定。

“恕我看不出有此可能。”他决然地抿紧嘴唇。“躺下。”

他又赢得了Reese的一个奇怪的表情。所以他重复了一次。

他等着Reese听话地躺好，检查手中的医药包，用微微颤抖的手指将医药包打开，视线从眼镜上方看着Reese。他调整了下跪姿，马上又是一阵剧痛穿过他的脊背。

当他开始读缝合包上的指南时，Reese翻身坐了起来，推了一把那张说明书。

“[i][b]Finch[/b][/i]。”

Finch看他一眼。“躺下。”他说。Reese沉吟着没有服从。“John。”

前特工无奈地躺下。他警惕地看了Finch一眼，然后睫毛扑闪着闭上眼。“不需要……那玩意儿。”他的呼气声很重。“我可以指导你。”

接下来，Finch不停地皱眉，每一次他拉直缝合线，每一次针穿过血肉之躯。

他的手一直在抖。

Reese的声音倒是不为所动。他的指示轻柔但平稳。他用他好的那一侧身体侧躺着，在Finch慢慢缝合的时候脸扭到一边，脸上也是无动于衷的表情。

“好了。”Finch轻声说，在最后一个线结处用外科剪刀利落地一剪。他停下手，鼻子吸气，嘴呼气。[i][b]完成了[/b][/i]。Reese没有动，所以他伸手在Reese的腿上生硬地拍了一把。[i][b]缝好了[/b][/i]。

Reese吐出一口气。

他轻声说：“干得漂亮，Finch。”

Finch的双手都沾染上了鲜血。他低头看着自己的双手。

简单。

“童子军里教这个吗，John？”

Reese短暂地沉默了下。

“不知道。”他翻成仰卧的姿势，脸上的表情空白而遥远，眼睛眯起盯着天花板。他又说了几句别的，声音太轻，时断时续。在Finch的耳朵里，他说的好像是“从来没当过童子军。”然后他闭上双眼。

Finch端详着那张坚忍的面孔。有一瞬间他看到的是Nathan，血淋淋躺在担架上的Nathan。

他眨眨眼，甩甩头，再次低头看着双手。

很久很久以前，他的世界里便没有“简单”二字可言了。

[hr]

[i][b][u][color=Navy]当前[/color][/u][/b][/i]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

他全身一震，惊醒过来。

他眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，但眼前依然一片黑暗。空气滞重，浓烟滚滚，铁腥味刺鼻。在他第二次呼吸的时候疼痛开始冒头。所以这不是什么死亡后，他非常肯定。

他有一只手能动，左手。他笨拙地将它伸到右耳边敲击耳机。这是个习惯，他敲耳机的动作。但他没说话，声音堵在他的嗓子眼。他紧紧闭上双眼，复又重新睁开。

依然是黑暗。

他缩回来的手指潮乎乎黏答答的。什么温热的东西顺着他的脖子往下流。

他经历了短暂的恐慌，挣扎着想要移动身体，但动弹不得。他的左腿被困住了，还有右臂。这两条肢体都没有知觉，虽然他身体的其他部分像是被火焰炙烤着。

这个时候，人们应该逐一回忆起自己这辈子所有重要时刻的所有细节，Reese意识到。然而此时，此地，他的大脑一片空白。

他感觉到大失血带来的醉酒般的影响，混沌和眩晕。

他紧闭双眼，又因为黑暗里的一束光而重新睁开。他看到一个人影。

他认识她，永远认识她。

“Jess。”他的嗓音嘶哑，低沉，微弱。“Jessie。”

她转过身，嫣然微笑。

他回以微笑。世界在分崩离析。时候到了，他心想。

她消失了。一切没入黑暗。

[i][b]Fusco：[/b][/i]

雷雨在傍晚的时候止歇，但微风仍在徐徐吹拂，云层没有散尽，天空依然阴霾。

他看着Lee拿石头打水漂，朝岩石上扔水藻。Fusco自己也曾经这么干，在他小时候，当他被他爸爸带来这里的时候。那时候Mike叔叔过世了。他记得他爸爸经常失神地盯着远方，喝酒喝得一塌糊涂。

“爸！”

Fusco低头看着自己手里的啤酒，掌心汗潮潮的。他抬头，Lee对着他笑容灿烂，笑容里带着自豪。Fusco强迫自己站起身。他觉得身体沉重，懒散乏力。

“在水面上跳了五下哦。”Lee得意地说。他细细的胳膊抱臂在胸口，对着自己的爸爸咧嘴笑，眼睛因为骄傲而亮闪闪。

Fusco也咧嘴笑了，但他闻声——一只海鸥在厉声鸣叫，声音在他们上方回响——眺望海面，揪心的感觉不曾消散。

Lee朝海里扔了颗大些的石子儿。它扑通一声沉了底。

“我们能再待一晚上么？”

Fusco单手揉着没刮过胡子的脸。九天了。导弹袭击是九天之前的事了，打那之后他再没得到任何消息。没有消息就是好消息，人们常说。可这个……

这个在他胸口沉甸甸地坠着，让他的心越来越沉重，越来越不安。

他抬手看手机。这个动作已成习惯。但屏幕上什么新提示都没有。

“爸？”

他抬头。Lee盯着他，眉头紧锁。

“啥事儿，儿子。”

“我[i][b]刚刚在问[/b][/i]，我们能不能再待一晚。”

“行啊。”Fusco不假思索地回答。他心里想着该怎么给孩子他妈打电话，告诉他准备和儿子再留一天。他努力放松面部肌肉，挤出一个微笑。

海鸥又枭叫了。他们齐齐抬头。

带着咸味的雨后空气依然潮湿滞重。

“当然没问题。”他继续说。

“棒呆！”Lee伸出穿着凉鞋的脚，踢得地上烟尘四起。他朝着大海大步奔跑，踏入水中也依然不停。

Fusco看着他，喝了一口啤酒。他掏出手机，盯着屏幕，最终调出前妻的电话号码。

他自己也还没有作好回去的准备。

[hr]

[i][b][u][color=Navy]2012年[/color][/u][/b][/i]

“我得回去了。”Reese说。

Fusco眨眼。他扫视着水岸线。一辆汽车在熊熊燃烧，风吹得钞票四处乱飞。“你这是……”三名嫌疑人歪七倒八地躺在地上，身体瘫软，人事不省。他搞的什么飞机。“你这是在闹哪样？”

“不用谢我唷，Lionel。”

“是嘛，”他无语地睨了Reese一眼，“还是多谢你吧，老兄。你这让我怎么跟上头解释？”

Reese无动于衷。“钱，”他缓声说，手懒懒地指着翻飞的纸币，然后又指了指躺倒一地的人，“坏蛋。”

是啊。

“那爆炸该怎么解释呢？”

那些[i][b]手榴弹[/b][/i]？

Reese的嘴角翘了翘。他转过头，直视Fusco的眼睛。

“你可是警探呀，[i][b]警探[/b][/i]。”他的调子像唱歌。

Fusco怒视他。

Reese歪了歪头，只有一点点，仿佛在侧耳倾听。有一秒钟，他看起来面容平和，但那一秒钟转瞬即逝。

那种“你奈我何”的让人恨得牙痒痒的表情又回来了。

“摄像头，”Reese说，“摄像头的录像足以说明一切嘛。”

顺着Reese的视线，Fusco看向路灯杆上蹲着的电子眼。阳光刺目，他眯起眼，盯着摄像头。

录像足以说明一切，没错。但那不单可以说明，还可以用于定罪，另外，可以被录像定罪的可不单单只有“坏蛋”而已。

他回头看着Reese。后者挑起眉。Fusco想要一巴掌把他脸上自鸣得意的表情扇下去。

“你这是打算在刑事犯罪登记单里给自己注一笔？”他没动手，只是问。

“你说话真俏皮，Lionel。”

“听着，除非你钻到那玩意儿里去耍你的黑魔法，呃，就是那些IT的花招，否则——”

“录像是干净的，Lionel。”

他们听到了警笛声，还有刹车急停的轮胎抓地声。Fusco转身。他的后备支援到了，也就比他晚六分钟而已。

多谢各位了。

等他回身，Reese无影无踪。

“我谢谢你了。”他嘀咕。

[hr]

[u][b][i][color=Navy]当前[/color][/i][/b][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

一只深色羽翼的鸟，栖在一根破的管道上。Reese看着它，吹一声口哨。它转了转小脑袋。他眯起眼。

看起来像是只乌鸦。

“这叫做渡鸦，John。”

他拧了一下身体，感觉到冰水流过自己的血管。他的耳朵在嗡嗡鸣响。

他睁大眼睛。

“Harold。”他的话说出口仅仅是一声耳语，一声喘息。

“Reese先生。”

穿过烟雾，Reese认出了他熟悉的身影。他压下疼痛带来的迷乱，努力整理断断续续的思绪。Finch的衣着整齐得无可挑剔，淡淡的熟悉笑容也让人安心。但是有哪里不对劲。

“Finch，”他勉强开口问，“你的眼镜呢？”

“我的眼镜？”Finch的嘴动了一下，他看起来好像是被逗乐了。然后他柔声回答，“我现在不需要眼镜。”

Reese忍住一阵突然的晕眩。他抬起视线，朝着天空，然后回到Finch身上。

这么说，他闷闷不乐地想，我们都死了。

他的胸口发紧。无言地，他喘息着吸了一口气。

“John，”Finch小心地唤他的名字，“我一开始就警告过你。”Finch仿佛听到了他没说出口的念头。“只是时间问题而已。迟早……”

他的声音变得低不可闻。

Reese闭上眼。很难过，这比他预想中更难过。

他总是学不会抽离。

他绷紧下巴。他不在乎，不在乎自己死。只是——

Reese听到扑簌簌的声音。他看着那只鸟。

“John——”

“不该是你跟我没有一个人生还的。”Reese打断他的话。他凝视着渡鸦。他听到自己语气里的平板，感觉到Finch的目光落在他身上的分量。渡鸦再次躁动不安地振翅。

Finch还没有回答，世界已经开始晃动，坍塌。

Reese挪开视线。鸟儿嘶哑地嘎地啼叫了一声。

“Harold？”

一阵灼痛从头至踵。他忍住一声闷哼，努力想要移动身体。

但他只是在下坠。

世界突然爆发出杂乱的声音。

“Harold！”

他徒劳地哑着嗓子呼喊。他听到身边有货运列车的轰鸣声。

“[i][b]John[/b][/i]。”他听到有人叫他的名字。

他没有办法回应。他在自由落体，而他不能支配他的身体。他拼命想要挣脱束缚，视野边缘阵阵发黑。

“[i][b]醒醒，John。[/b][/i]”

这些话更像是遥远地方传来的回声。随着时间每一秒的流逝，轰鸣声越来越震耳欲聋。

“[i][b]John[/b][/i]。”

他的头一阵一阵悸动地疼。他像是瘫痪了一样没办法驱动躯体。光线一明一暗相互交替。他像是脱离了肉体。

他突然记起来，他在一辆警车里，蓝红橘三色警灯一闪一闪从挡风玻璃射进来。

“年轻人。”警察弯腰对他说。他脸上的表情……

他那个时候便知道，不会有人来了。[color=Silver]（*No one was coming.）[/color]

雨点打在玻璃上。

“我很抱歉。”警员说。

“[i][b]John[/b][/i]。”

蓝，红，橘。

他闭上眼。

“[i][b]醒来呀[/b][/i]。”

[hr]

[color=Purple][u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Shaw：[/b][/i]

Fusco说出那个名字的时候，Shaw瞪着他。她咬了一大口汉堡，感觉到汁水顺着下巴往下流。她握拳，用手背抹了一记。

“Jeffrey Blackwell。”他重复了一次。[color=Silver]（*S5里Samaritan招募的特工，他狙杀Root，最后被Shaw所杀）[/color]

她给了他一个厌倦的表情，再咬一口汉堡。

他并不蠢。

“我们本可以用其他方式处理的。”他放低了声音，终于说。他不太高兴。

嚼着满满一嘴牛肉，她回答：“废话少说，Lionel。”

他疾言厉色地瞪着她。

她没有任何反应。Fusco喝了一大口啤酒，靠到椅背上，盯着面前吃了一半的鸡翅。

是啊，Shaw心道，我也这么想。

她盯着他。后者注意到了，给她一个明白的“别多话”的表情。上周，他和她一起喝了一杯，她直白地表示惊讶。

“怎地，”而他当时有些欲盖弥彰地自辩，“只不过是啤酒罢了。”

她把薯条蘸到番茄酱里。

“你准备干嘛去？”她伸手去够他一进来便扔在桌上的厚厚的马尼拉信封。她倒不是真对它有兴趣，但，总得说点什么打破沉默。

“什么都不干。”Fusco一把将信封收回去，瞪着堪堪要摸到信封的油腻腻手指，“别碰。”

“我还以为你在休假呢。”她不搭理他，手照伸不误。在Fusco劈手把东西夺回去并狠狠瞪她一眼之前，她已经简单浏览了里头的文件。

“是啊，”他喃喃地说，“那又怎样。”

她迎着他的目光。她知道Fusco重新回去干警察不容易，即使调了职又换了位置。导弹袭击（挺奇怪的：可以造成那么大规模杀伤的武器最后真正形成的灾难性影响却相当有限）之后，人们又忙又乱。但事情仍然一样。

人们并不会轻易遗忘。

“时间不等人。”他的语气里有一丝尖酸，笑容也带着讥讽。“工作也一样。”

“说到这个，”她假装看表（尽管她根本不带表），将啤酒一饮而尽，“我该走了，Lionel。”她起身欲行，但犹豫了。

他一直都没有开口问问题。

那么她来问吧。

“喂，”她欲言又止，最后简单地问，“没事？”

Fusco看着她的眼睛，微微摇头，脸上笑容黯淡。[i][b]没[/b][/i]。

她点点头，出门。

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]2013年[/color][/b][/i][/u]

Shaw低低地咒骂了一句，看着人群。她的目标刚刚隐入其中消失不见。

她急匆匆地刹住脚步，低声咒骂。一个女人从她身边经过，用手肘把她推开，身上佩的镯子花里胡哨，手里抓着鳄鱼皮包。她狠狠瞪着她。

扫视四周。查看远处。

Shaw感觉到失败。她开始气恼。Finch，一个行动不便的瘸子，从她眼皮子底下不见了。消失了。拐到一条小路上然后不知所踪。

“我跟你说过的，”她身后传来一个熟悉的声音，低软含笑，“他总是玩这一手。”

并且还有这家伙来找事。

她皱着眉转过身。“你跟踪我？”

Reese微微耸肩，拉紧了大衣的衣领。他轻轻地笑一笑，几乎像是个道歉。

几乎而已。

外面风很大，像鞭子在抽打。她气冲冲地把脸颊边的头发撩到身后。

“你警觉性低了点，Shaw。”Reese柔声说。

她站的路口人来人往，路人如潮水从他俩身边经过。面对那句贬责，她眯起眼，看向Finch消失不见的方向。

这俩根本是不可思议的一对：Finch的三件套无懈可击，走路一瘸一拐；而Reese总是黑白配，但依然一眼就看得出他是前军人转现打手的标配版。

她打量着他。他站得笔直，随时都保持着立正的姿势。Bear也在，紧紧贴着他的左腿。它知道主人没打算走，所以乖乖蹲坐着，张开嘴吐气的样子像是在微笑。

Shaw摇头。

“愚蠢可笑。”她说。

Reese和Bear交换了一个眼神，可能用德语说了句什么。（她后来知道那是荷兰语。）

Bear站起身。

她准备叫他赶紧滚蛋，但他们身后，电话铃声突兀地响起。

Reese的视线飞快地转到公共电话上，然后往上投向高高装在电线杆上的摄像头。他直接伸手把Bear的皮带递给她，自己走过去接电话。

Shaw翻了个白眼，低头。她闪身避开人行道上的人流。牧羊犬尾随着，目光期待地看着她。

“依我看，”她低声嘀咕，”你们这些人都有毛病。"

Bear低低地呜咽了一声。

有一会儿，她想要带着狗一走了之。

但走到哪里去她说不上来。

Reese回来了，他伸出一只手。Shaw没搭理他。她把拴狗的皮带换了只手，跃跃欲试地看他一眼。

“新号码。”他承认。

她看着电话亭，又看着Reese。后者警惕地观察着她。

所以，他们就是这么拿到号码的？

“带路。” 她没有把狗绳递过去，只是直直地瞪着他，等着。他低头看向Bear。

他有点气恼，她心想。虽然只有一点点。

“你看上去饿了。”过了一会儿，她在人行道边缘停下脚步，等着伺机穿过马路，同时评论道。她没等到行人交通灯转绿便一步踏下人行道。

Reese跟在她身后一步之遥。图书馆在一个街区外。 “我不饿。”他冷淡地回答。

没错，他是有点气恼。

“我刚才是在跟狗说话，Reese。”她补刀。

他眨眨眼。她回头回得恰到时候，正好看到这个表情。她盯向前方，面露得意笑容。

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

他睁开双眼，不太认识周围淡色的墙壁和绿色的窗帘。都很眼生。滴滴声有节奏地响着。还有嗡嗡的声音。

有人用手轻轻按着他的手臂。

“你好。”

声音很温和。

他虚弱地眨眨眼，以为黑暗会回来。

期待黑暗会回来。

“哎。”她唤道。他的眼睛稍微能看清楚一些了。她是一个深色头发的女人，女护士。

他身在医院里。

他眨眨眼。

“你能告诉我们你的名字么？”他听到叮当声，是医疗用品和外科手术托盘相撞的声音。

“John。”他闭上眼低声回答，声音喑哑。

他觉得很疼。

“欢迎你醒过来，John……你昏迷了很久。”

他将眼睛睁开一线。他几乎想要问多久，但他意识到他并不在乎。他慢慢闭上眼。

“John？”她的声音依然很温柔。他听到大厅里含含糊糊的说话声和轻轻的脚步声。

滴滴声有条不紊。

他能察觉到心脏在胸腔里跳动，沉重，缓慢，一下一下。

痛感不是太尖锐，但无时不在。

他还活着。

他勉力慢慢睁开眼。“有谁来看过我么？”他轻声问，旋即觉得后悔。

[i][b]我们赢了么？[/b][/i]

护士同情地一笑。

Reese注意到自己的右臂打着石膏，身体缠满绷带，插满了管子和电线。他想要调整躺着的姿势，结果发现自己动弹不得。

而且这次尝试带来了新一波疼痛。他皱眉。

“你的腿，”护士开口，然后又突然闭上。Reese面无表情地盯着覆盖他下半身的白色针织毯下看不清楚的形状，几乎没去留意她说的话。“你已经比之前好多了。”

眼皮沉重。他听任自己闭上眼。

床边有人走动。他能感觉到又来了一个人。

低语声。

沙沙声。

“John吗？欢迎你醒过来，先生。你能记起什么吗？”

他一睁眼便看到提问的男人，年纪比护士大一些。他重新闭上眼。

他想象等他再睁开的时候他能回到黑暗里。

他希望。

他内心里的情绪肯定流露到了表面。

“不要担心，”护士说，用她习惯了的、授人以假希望的语气说。Reese的手臂上有一点温柔的压力，有人轻轻地捏了他一把。“你会记起来的。所有的回忆都会回来的。”

他的意识开始模糊，吗啡引发的睡眠开始接管他。

问题在于，他从未遗忘。


	2. Chapter 2

[u][i][b]2013年[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

Reese很疲惫。已经凌晨了。

他重重地坐到老旧的办公椅上，把它滑到离书桌更近的地方，一只胳膊放在皮革封面的《陌生人》上。他低头看着这本书，眼神失去焦点，蓝封面像是在他眼里跳舞。不知这本书是被挑出来阅读的，还是被挑出来拼号码的，他微微有些好奇。

他需要喝一杯。

Finch的身影陷在阴影里，但是轮廓被光线衬得锐利。他十指如飞敲打着键盘，修改代码。他的双眼始终盯着液晶屏幕，但他伸手捞过了Bear跳跃着献上的网球。马犬天真而期待地看着Finch，他条件反射地将球扔远，心不在焉。

球砰砰地向远处弹去。

马犬爪子挠着硬木地板，它的脚步去而复返。

满足于Finch的参与，Bear戏剧性地吐一口气，瘫在Reese脚边，下巴沉重地搁在破旧的绿球上。

图书馆安静下来。Reese自己的头也很沉重。他眼睛扫视身边的阴影，图书馆里的那些书架、书本、他能一一历数的古早的小装饰。

键盘轻轻地噼啪响。

他又开始想是不是一走了之，于是，熟悉的揪心感重新在心口泛起。

他从来学不会抽离。

Finch的细细的声音打断他的思绪。“我相信它最近都很想念你。”

Reese低头看着Bear。后者的下巴已经转移到他的皮鞋上，尾巴软软地摇着。他轻轻地微笑了一下。

他最近也很想念他们。

揪心感又回来了。他眨眨眼。

他现在依然很想念[i][b]她[/b][/i]。

Reese抬眼，发现自己被人专注地盯着，目光仿佛能穿透他。他别开眼睛，看着书架。

早些时候，Shaw冲着他的脸给了一拳，怒喝：“你不能就这么[i][b]一走[/b][/i]了之。”他接受她的斥责，沉默不语。

一走了之。他一直很擅长一走了之。

他早就应该走的。

Shaw压低声音，凶狠地说：“如果你以为他心里很好受……”她狠狠瞪着他，眼神愤慨，然后摇摇头，离开了。

Reese现在看着有裂纹的玻璃板，上头贴着光面大照片，照片上是他不认识的面孔。

他不在的时候，仍有案子被处理被解决。

他们之间形成了一种默契的节奏，他和Finch，但，他并非无可取代。

“回来真好。”他努力想要说服自己相信。他欠Finch的，但这句话说得过于平板冷淡。

装得太不像。

“哦。”Finch在Reese看向他的时候苦涩地抿了一下嘴。

他也没相信Reese这句话。

Reese靠到椅背上，让自己离书桌远一些，然后身体沉得更深一些。他的后脑勺落在椅背的木头上档上，枕骨压着椅背。

Finch柔声问出一个他确有资格询问的问题：“你当时准备去哪儿？”

Reese转头，挪开了脖子和后脑上的压力。

反正不是意大利，这一点是肯定的。

也不是伊斯坦布尔。

他希望Finch别追问等他到了想去的地方打算做些什么。

他这一生扮演了很多身份，有些扮演了好几年，还有一些只扮演了几个小时。慢慢地，他已经懂得把自己从这些身份中抽离，疏离得当他回顾的时候他仿佛是在看电影里的角色。

但是John Reese，这个靠着Finch才活下来的身份，已经越来越有存在感了。

然而和然后，Joss Carter死了。

他心不在焉地揉着肩膀，旧伤隐隐作痛。他回看着Finch。

“我知道，”他沉默不语，于是Finch开口说，“如果你责怪——”

“Finch。”他摇一次头。

眼镜后的目光毫不躲闪。

Reese和他对视了几秒钟，然后脑袋重新冲着前面，椅子的木横档硌着他的后脑勺。

这是一场姗姗来迟的交谈。他们在罗马没说起过这些，在他回来之后的那些天也没有。

不去谈这些事，他会更好过，Reese心想。

“是啊，好吧。”Finch说。但Reese扭过脸看他的时候，他已经转过身，对着幽幽发光的显示器和代码行。他的表情绷得很紧。是失望吧。“虽然我必须承认，我内心期盼你留下来，”他停顿了一下，“但你是自由身，Reese先生。如果你需要……”

“Finch。”他疲惫地开口，盯着对方很久。“别说了。”

他离开之后的事情仿佛发生在半梦半醒之间，仿佛他在那之后经历了好几辈子的事。

[i][b]我也很想念你[/b][/i]，他想要坦白。他一直想念Finch的指令。那是把他和世界联结到一起的纽带。

他什么都没有说。

“当我们——当[i][b]我[/b][/i]开始做这个的时候，”开口的是Finch，“我从未想到过……”

他的话半途而止。Reese在想他是不是指建造机器，拯救号码。

雇佣他。

他可以问的。

没想到过[b][i]什么[/i][/b]，他可以追问。

会坐视好人——朋友——丧命？

“别说了。”最后他依然重复。他听到自己的语调越来越硬；这是对Finch未说出口的道歉的抵制。“我只是……”这几个词说得有点拖，倦懒走调；这表明他该紧闭嘴少说话了。

我只是很不好过，他想要承认。

他没承认。

他闭上嘴，努力坐直前倾，胳膊肘放到书桌上，打开蓝色封皮的《陌生人》，随手翻开泛黄的书页。

他盯着上面的字。

“值得一读，”他听到Finch说，“如果你还没读过的话。”

他抬头，松开手让书本阖上。

“半夜了，Finch，”他保持着语气的轻快，“对于存在主义来说恐怕有点晚。”

这句话给他赢来对方嘴角的一个小小微笑，然后Finch推开他的椅子。

“回家吧，Reese先生。”停了一下，“书你也带回去好了。”

Reese盯着空空的电脑桌。他听到身后熟悉的Finch的不平稳的脚步声。

[i][b]家[/b][/i]。

Bear跟随着Finch准备离开的身影。

“我不明白你怎么可以用那种姿势坐着。”他听到Finch评论，然后一只手落在他的头上。他还没来得及眨眼睛，那只手已经挪开了，短暂得仿佛出自他的想象一般。

叮当一声。Bear的皮带与项圈相扣。

有一阵子无人说话无人动作。

Finch仿佛是在等待。

Reese舒展开身体。

之后，他在自己公寓窗口前来回走动，俯瞰妖异月光里的哥伦比亚公园。

“我很抱歉。”他低声说，额头抵住窗玻璃。

闭上双眼，Reese的手指抚摸裤子口袋里的铅弹，拇指和食指将金属块拨得转来转去。

他伸手想要敲击依然塞在耳朵里的通讯工具，但又半途垂下手。

[i][b]得了，Johnny。[/b][/i]

他在桌子边坐下，拧开酒瓶盖，倒了两杯酒。

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

Grace坐在沙发前的地板上，周围散落着画纸和速写。

她在他进门时抬头。

“看，你曾经给我写过的诗。”她递过一张纸。床头柜上的台灯光晕映照得她发色如燃烧的火焰。

他伸手接过来，读的时候唇边泛起一个伤感的微笑。

“我还记得。”

他记得她蓝色的连衣裙，水面上吹来的微风，以及他彼时的无忧无虑。这部分生活可以简单，前提是他放弃其他。

他抬头。

“Grace……”

她摇摇头，眼睛亮闪闪。[i][b]不必说。[/b][/i]但她微笑着。[i][b]没关系的。[/b][/i]

之后，他们斟了葡萄酒，分坐在桌子两侧，凝望着彼此。亚诺河、维琪奥桥以及河左岸色彩缤纷的建筑就在他们身侧。

“眼下这样从来不是我要求的。”她说。

他飞来意大利已经一个月了。三十天之前，他在广场上找到她，她从油画架前转身，盯着他如同盯着一缕游魂。

[i][b]重逢之乐，[/b][/i]他在心里默念，[i][b]远胜生离之痛。[/b][/i][color=Silver]（*The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again.出自狄更斯小说《尼古拉斯·尼克尔贝》）[/color]

但是重逢之后呢？

当他九死一生之后从纽约医院里逃走时，他从未感觉到如此孤单。他腹部的生理疼痛也无法掩盖心理的悲恸。

从医院里逃离之后没多久，电话铃声高昂尖锐地响了。他目不斜视地走过去，听到身后有陌生人拿起话筒。

他去公共图书馆为自己弄到了可靠的资金和身份，订了飞往佛罗伦萨的单程机票。在那里，电话也响过。

然后是在机场。这一次他终于拿起了电话。

“[i][b]Harry？[/b][/i]”

“Harold？”

他一下子从回忆中惊醒过来，回到现实，回到Grace身边。

她柔和地对他一笑。

“你有没有想过扬帆远航？”他扬眉，转头看着亚诺河。

太难了，重新捡起他曾经抛弃的生活比他预计中难得多。他已非昔日身。

她也一样。

她的手越过桌子，紧紧握住他的手。

“现在不想了。”

[hr]

[i][b][u][color=Navy]2014年[/color][/u][/b][/i]

黎明时分，他们站在小船坞的边上，晨光铺洒到海港上，港口停泊的船只沐浴在橙黄阳光里。

一群海鸥盘旋游弋，它们的啼叫打破了沉寂。

“他说他以后会回报我们。”

眺望着水湾的Finch闻言不禁挑眉。“你们说话的时候我[i][b]听着[/b][/i]呢。”他微微地挪动身形，整个身体稍微转过去，以便看着他的员工。

Reese俯身扶着码头的扶栏，表情懒散，眼睛盯着远处。“我听的是他的言外之意。”

“唔。”

两人没再说话。

“Finch？”Reese再次开口的时候声音有点喑哑。“你有没有想过……扬帆远航，远走高飞？”

远处驶过一艘双桅纵帆船。Finch仔细地打量着它，然后再次转身看着他身边沉默的男人。

“航海。”他沉思。风吹得帆船鼓足了蓬。“唔，恐怕我不是特别喜欢船，Reese先生。”

Reese脸冲着港湾，脸上微笑着，但毫无欢容。

不过，看着那艘船轻松地破浪而行，Finch不得不承认这景象是美的。

“我曾经在一个家庭寄住过。”Reese说，“那会儿我年纪还小。那家的男主人有一艘很旧很旧的帆船……他当时在对它进行修理。”

Finch换了个姿势，把身体重量压在栏杆上。Reese转头看着他，然后重新眺望地平线。

“除了我之外，那里还有一个小孩。Danny。”Reese非常柔和地轻笑，仿佛记起了什么有趣的事情。“Danny和我准备在某个夜晚去偷那艘船。也许我们会开到加拿大。”他停顿了一下。“或者阿拉斯加。任何地方都好。”

Finch微微笑了笑。“志向远大啊，Reese先生。”

“唔。”Reese喉间应了一声表示赞同。他又笑了起来，然后摇摇头。“是啊。”

海鸥高高低低地叫着。

“那个夏天Danny挨打太狠，比平时更狠。我们被带走了。”他直起身，又一次看着Finch，嘴角上挑。[i][b]世上常有的事。[/b][/i]他别过头。

Finch脸冲前方，皱眉。他无话可说。

“我一直没当成海盗。”Reese的声音渐渐低下去。他伸腰，双手交扣放在脑后。Finch转过身。帆船已经远在视线以外了。他冲着Finch笑了一笑，几乎有歉意。“那个夏天我没接触到多少善良人性，但关于船是真学到了不少。”

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

他拿起电话听筒，动作笨拙地将它贴到耳边。他没有开口。他唯一能听到的是他自己的呼吸声。

对面响起一个熟悉的声音，语气兴高采烈：“[i][b]好些了不？[/b][/i]”

Reese犹豫了一下，胃部收紧。

不可能。

对面没说话。他听到自己的心跳声。

“Root？”

对面沉默了一阵。他单手从上往下揉一把脸，摸到下巴处乱糟糟的胡子茬。他的眼睛看向门口。门外护士走来走去的脚步声，还有晚间写交班记录的沙沙声。

他在想电话铃声是不是出自他的幻听。他是不是莫名把电话给拿起来了，其实对面根本没有人。

然而那边终于回答说：“[i][b]我选用了她的声音。[/b][/i]”一股寒意从他身上掠过。

他移动身体，想要站起来。

“[i][b]慢来，大个子。我相信你仍在卧床静养期。[/b][/i]”

他僵住了，视线飞快扫视四周。天花板和墙交接的墙角处，窗帘，橱柜。他的目光落在电脑的液晶屏上。

他盯着它。

“[b][i]你住的条件还成吧？他们之前用飞机把你送到另一家医院，但现在这家医院更专业一些。[/i][/b]”

他按下床边的按钮。嗡嗡声。这是调节床头高度的。他笨拙地接连按了两下，然后抬起头。

“[i][b]我可以把这玩意儿锁定的唷，John。[/b][/i]”

“而我……可以自己……起来。”他的声音绷得很紧。虽然他这样放话下去，但他并不真相信自己眼下能自主站起来。

机器大笑。

他闭上眼，慢慢地吸气吐气。他恍惚漂浮得像只风筝，药物和疼痛让他麻木。

唔。

如果眼下这一幕是真的，那么说明……

她挺过了这一关。

“其他人呢？”他终于问。

线路无人回答。

“Harold呢？”他睁开眼，吸气，吐气。“Shaw？……Lionel？”

“[i][b]Sameen和Lionel都还留在纽约。[/b][/i]”停顿片刻之后，“[i][b]他们仍在和我合作。[/b][/i]”

合作处理号码。

“Finch呢？”

沉默的时间非常久。

Reese将话筒从他耳边拿开，默然瞪着它，然后重新放回耳边。

“Harold在哪里？”

没人回答。他盯着电脑和上头小小的摄像头。

“管理员。”他设法换了个说法。虽然音量依然低如耳语，但他的声音高了一调。“管理员在哪里？”

“[i][b]根据我现在的参数配置，[/b][/i]”她漫不经心地回答，[i][b]“我没有管理员。[/b][/i]”

“噢看在上帝的份上——”Reese厉声说。他的话只说了一半便中断了，因为他必须停下来平复呼吸。

他记得。

Finch在另一座大楼的屋顶上。

Finch，右手紧紧抓住一把枪，左手按住腹部。

鲜血从他的腹部流下来。

“[i][b]他去了更好的地方，John。[/b][/i]”

他咔哒一声扔下电话，心脏在胸腔里一下一下沉重跳动。

电话又响了。他拾起听筒。

他等着。耳边只有他自己的呼吸，还有某台仪器的滴滴声。

用Root一本正经陈述事实的语气，机器耐心地说：“[i][b]这是他的心愿，John。他希望我们活下去。[/b][/i]”

“我们……有过约定。”

“[i][b]没错。而且我从未说过谢谢。[/b][/i]”机器停顿了一下说，“[i][b]谢谢你，John。[/b][/i]”

“是吧，随便。我们……算扯平了。”他抬眼看着天花板，眼底刺痛，五脏绞痛。“我以后……不干了。”他喘气。“别再……联系……我。”

他挂断电话。

他等着。电话第三次响起的时候，他拿起听筒，松手听凭它落在地上。

[hr]

[color=Purple][i][b][u][color=Navy]2013年[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Shaw：[/b][/i]

“我知道你有什么事情瞒着我。”

面对突然出现的Shaw，Finch愕然抬头。他微微闭拢双眼。“你非得这样行事吗？”

Shaw打量着他。桌上放着三本书，书脊冲上。“这么说，我们又有号码了。”

“我尚未决定。”

“决定。”Shaw看着他，重复道。他把书放平，转而看着她。“我没觉得你有决定权。”

“事实上，”Finch面向书桌，语气里有一丝高傲，“我有。”

双方沉默片刻。

“好吧……那么，你是马上就有决定，还是说我得开始在别的地方找活儿了？”

Finch抿紧嘴唇，显得有点犹豫。

没等她继续往下说，Finch敲了下键盘。她注意到他脸上的惊讶神情。

她走近一步，看着屏幕上的中年人的照片，大声读出那个名字。她老板的震惊让她皱眉。

“有什么不对头的地方吗，Finch？”

“不，”他的回答明显是句谎言，“没什么。我们得开始工作了。”

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

公共电话在响。她冒出的第一个想法是直接走开。但Bear已经倾身过去；巴甫洛夫效应在它身上展现得淋漓尽致。而她其实也并无太大不同。

她在铃响第二声的时候作出决定。

她拿起听筒放到耳边。

[hr]

Shaw观察着这个房间。医疗设备都是最先进的。床上空无一人，毯子凌乱。墙角的静脉输液架还挂着药水和管子，但没有人。

她皱眉。

“你是家属么？”

她闻声转身。

护士年纪有点大，头上有白发，锐利的绿眼睛眼角布满鱼尾纹。她的微笑客气但狐疑。[i][b]你是来做什么的？[/b][/i]

Shaw兵行险着。

“我是Sheridan医生。”她撒谎，不过她自觉自己装得底气十足，“来给病人会诊。可是……”她抬下巴点了点空床，扬眉，“去做磁核共振了，还是去做CT了？”

她的手机震动。她低头。

[i][b]来晚了。[/b][/i]手机显示。

Shaw皱眉。

她看着护士。对方手持病人的病历摇摇头。

“我们正好在交接班，”她承认，“Kelly还在跟我交待病人的情况。”她走到一台计算机前，敲了几下键盘，低声说，“没有安排呀……”护士看着Shaw，“您能稍等片刻吗？”

Shaw被单独留在房间里。她默数到三，然后拿起护士留下的病历。

一看到病人姓名她便皱起眉头：[i][b]John[/b][/i]。只有名，没有姓。

其他的信息……其他的信息让她像是肋骨间被插了一刀。

外伤病人。转过两次院。身受多处枪伤，既有贯通伤也有浸润伤，包括胸部、腹部、肱二头肌、肱三头肌、大腿。股骨骨折。右臂多处骨裂。

昏迷。

她猛然翻过病历，疯狂地想寻找日期。

没有入院日期。

她摇头，觉得难以相信。

时间隔了太久。太久没有任何音讯，任何迹象。

她转身，想要在房间里找到点线索。

她的手机又震动了。

“见鬼。”她读着短信。

[i][b]大概你的新号码决定了，他不需要任何帮助。[/b][/i]

她皱眉。

看着空空的病床。

“不行，”她摇头，“他凭什么做决定。”

大厅那边有人提高声音在说话。她瞥一眼门口，看到人越来越多。

“是Reese，”她压低声音厉声问，“对不对。”

手机没有反应。

“告诉我。”

如果是Reese，她心想，那他是怎么……

“Sheridan医生？”

Shaw转过身，差点失手把病历扔到地上。她强自镇定，脸上摆出不耐烦的表情。“谁来跟我解释解释——”

“Sheridan医生，抱歉我们刚刚没弄清楚。病人被送去做磁核共振检查了。”护士含笑，但她的眉心一直微微紧锁——她刚才可不是这样的。

Shaw的手机又震动了。她低头。

[i][b]假话。[/b][/i]

“他最近才刚刚恢复自主行动能力——”

震动。[i][b]真话。[/b][/i]

“——所以医生希望对他的部分伤势作进一步检查。”

Shaw把病历放在床头柜上，双手抱臂放在胸口。

“听着，”她直截了当地说，“我没有时间玩花样。我知道——”

“抱歉，医生。”护士上下打量着Shaw。她凌乱的马尾大概是对她医生身份的像模像样的证明，但没有任何证件或徽章可不怎么有说服力。“Sheridan医生。我不记得有听过你的名字。你刚刚说你是哪个科室的来着？”

大厅的扬声器里有人在念突发事件代码。

Shaw扬眉，给了护士一个“我就知道”的冷笑，一只手指轻点门口。代码又被重复了一次。

“病人弄丢了，嗯？”

[hr]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

他不知道自己为何而来。

书架蒙尘，周围寂然无声。

他沿着书架漫步过去，双手拂过书脊。小说与教材。虚构与纪实。

他在窗前停下，碎玻璃在他脚下嘎吱作响。

如此安静，如此空旷。他吞一口口水，目光在房间正中的书桌上逡巡。

胸口一阵恐慌骤然爆发。

他闭上双眼。

他办不到。办不到抽离。

等到铁栅栏门伴随着他熟悉的吱嘎声被拉上时（他也不知道自己为何还要费心将它关好），他眨眨眼睛，忍住眼底的泪水，朝楼梯走去，每一步都吃力地一瘸一拐。

他没有回头。


	3. Chapter 3

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Fusco：[/b][/i]

路上的行人低着头，努力扶住被风雨吹打得飘摇不定的雨伞。

Fusco坐在暖洋洋的警车里，捏开一枚开心果，果壳扔到一个没用的一次性塑料杯里。

“现在还觉得这是个坏主意？”他打了转向灯，往右边瞥一眼。Lee坐在副座上，闷闷不乐地斜眼瞪他一眼。

Fusco还能依稀记得，以前Lee可喜欢坐警车去上学，甚至称得上乐趣满满。那些“爸，快把警灯打开”的日子。

“绿灯。”Lee平板无趣地提示。

Fusco看了他一眼，进入十字路口，左转。他又扔了一枚坚果到嘴里，注视着被淋得狼狈不堪的行人。

[i][b]不用谢。[/b][/i]

“作业都完成了？”

Lee哼一声。

他在下一个路口捏开又一枚坚果，然后把袋子递给Lee。Lee微微皱了下鼻子，审慎地打量着袋子。

“这些东西有时候会生虫。”

“虫。”

“是的。”

Fusco瞪了他一会儿，然后摇摇头。他自己又开了一颗开心果，在交通灯转绿的时候踩下油门。

他的手机震动了。

Fusco低头。

“爸。”

Shaw发来短信。

“[i][b]爸。[/b][/i]”

他先是觉得热血上涌，然后又感觉到身体冰冷，胃里有一点翻腾不适。

“[i][b]爸啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。[/b][/i]”

“噢，”Fusco一只手揉揉脖子，吐气，看向Lee，“噢，听到了，儿子。”

他的手机又振动了。

还在振动。

“——开车别看手机啊，爸。”

“知道了知道了。别这么紧张行不行，儿子？”

他捏紧方向盘。

十分钟。

这事儿可以先等个十分钟。十分钟就好。

“今晚曲棍球开赛训练。”他一边说，一边转头看Lee。“打完了去吃披萨怎么样？”

Lee犹豫了一下，皱眉，然后说：“我以为……我以为你不来呢。”

原来如此。

“什么？我怎么会错过本赛季的首场比赛？”

“开赛训练啦，爸。”Lee纠正说，“只是开赛训练而已。”但他微笑了。

他们在离学校半个街区的地方靠边停车。Lee拉开车门，雨水的声音和气味立刻飘到车内。

“哎。”

Lee抬头，把背包甩到身后。

“我爱你，儿子。”

Lee一脸嫌弃。他环顾四周，然后笨拙匆忙地离开温暖的警车。

“得了得了。”他双手插在口袋里。

Fusco目送他一路奔向学校，卷发脑袋没入一大群半大孩子中。

他低头看又在震动的手机。

仰头靠在坐枕上，他闭上眼。雨点敲打着金属车顶。

等到手机连续震动的时候，他敲击屏幕，将手机举到耳边。

“喂。”

[hr]

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

“你在悼念。”她说。这是第四十三天。

Grace在画画；不对，她[i][b]刚才[/b][/i]在画画，在工作室里。而他——

他，不知怎地，他也在这里。

Finch盯着那杯茶。茶还热腾腾地冒着气。他不记得自己泡过茶。不记得把茶叶浸到开水里，或者把放茶叶的金属球拎起来，或者放到左手边的餐巾纸上。

“Harold？”

他眨眨眼。

抬头，他看着Grace。后者坐在他对面，早已停止了绘画。

“对不起。”他说。他挤出一个微笑，但他的眼角紧张，并无笑意。她开口说了些什么，但他处在听而不闻的状态中。“你刚刚是在说？”

Grace放下咖啡，双手拢住咖啡杯。

“Harold，”她轻声说，“跟我聊聊吧。”她眼神里的同情令他心痛。“我们可以聊聊这件事，聊聊……那些人。”

他微笑，仍然是挤出来的强笑。他摘下眼镜揉捏鼻梁。

她温柔地说：“对于悼念，我也是略知其中滋味的，Harold。”

一分钟，他们凝望着彼此。

最后他开口：“我对你的爱从未停止。”他黯然地牵了下嘴角。“我一直很想念你，”他坚定地说，“每一天。每一[i][b]分钟[/b][/i]。”

Grace看着他，既不相信他，又试图想要相信他。

“每一分钟，”她柔声重复，“是啊。”

[i][b]是啊，对这件事我也略知一二。[/b][/i]

“对不起，”他说，“我只是……我并不想把这些加在你身上来着。我一直在想象这情景——[i][b]我们[/b][/i]在一起……活在阴影下面……[i][b]巨大[/b][/i]的阴影。然后，现在一下子梦想成真，我有点……有点不知所措。”

[i][b]不知怎样把他们弃诸脑后。[/b][/i]

他的声音渐语渐低。

她一只手抚在他手臂上，他克制着，不许自己闪避。

“你想念他们。”

他盯着自己的茶。

[i][b]无边无际。[/b][/i]

这本来是一个无可挑剔的抽身撤离方案：找到Grace。找到Grace，然后续展他们偷来的四年幸福时光。

时间过得那么快，才几个礼拜而已，他便慢慢进入到风平浪静的居家生活状态中。

四十三天。

[i][b]缘尽于此。[/b][/i]在机场，他捏着公共电话黏糊糊的话筒，喃喃地说。

[i][b]Harry——

求你。[/b][/i]

“Harold？”

他抬起头，双手环握暖暖的咖啡杯（从什么时候起他的手指抖成这样？）。

“你说得对。”在他耳朵里，他的声音几乎不像他自己的。

他们应该聊聊。关于这个故事，关于过去的六年，他总是只透露一鳞半爪，从来并非全貌。

六[i][b]年[/b][/i]。

从几时起，他与Grace天各一方的日子超过了他们携手共度的日子？

她捏捏他的手。[i][b]和我说点什么吧。[/b][/i]

他没有开口。她轻声说：“再也没有隐藏的秘密。”她的微笑宽和。

这是他对她说过的话，在他回到她身边之后，说过不止一次。这算是他的某种致歉。

“再也没有隐藏的秘密。”他重复道。

第四十三天，时间慢慢地过去了。

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]2013年[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

他代Shaw挡下一刀。

他闷哼了一声，但她并没有留意到，因为双方忙着争夺武器。当时Mario持刀猛扑过来，Reese把她推开，刀锋正好插入他肋骨之间。接下来的三十秒他们忙着格挡，转身，翻腕。刀叮当落到车库的水泥地面上。

Shaw意识到的时候是后来了。Reese坐在副驾座上，而Shaw实在是个蹩脚的司机（闯红灯，猛踩刹车踩堪堪避开大货车）。她意识到Reese的伤，瞪着他，瞪着仪表板上的血污——在他为了稳住身体伸手扶住仪表板的时候从他手上染过去的。

“你是个蹩脚的司机。”他对她说，失血让他已经有点头晕和轻飘飘。他收回手到西装下按住伤口。他的衬衫黏答答的，指间又黏又暖。

“你开玩笑呢，”她一半留意他，一半留意路面，“他捅到了你。”

然后Finch的声音半途插进来。通过耳机，他的声音紧张得刺耳。

“[i][b]John？[/b][/i]”

“——我很好。”他说，而Shaw在用视线对他扔飞刀。

“你[i][b]很不好[/b][/i]。还有，现在我都没办法还车了，因为你把血弄得到处都是——”

“[i][b]——你在流血？[/b][/i]”

“没有，只不过是个——”

“他就是在流血。”

“——很小的——”

“——血在往外喷。”

“[i][b]Reese先生？[/b][/i]”

“Shaw也受伤了。”他用跟她一模一样的冷静口吻宣布，尽管他也不知道自己干嘛要这么说。他看着她紧握方向盘的双手，指节处有擦伤。

她扭过头，半张着嘴不可思议地盯着他。

“认真的？”她作口型问。

“[i][b]Reese先生。[/b][/i]”

“我很好，Finch。一点小擦伤，已经没再流血了。”他警告地看Shaw一眼。后者一脸恼怒。

“撒谎精。”她喃喃低语，猛地打了一把方向盘左转。

他没说话。

之后，他同意她帮他处理伤口。那时候号码已经处理完毕了，Mario移交给了Fusco。她的动作精准高效，但不怎么温柔，甚至堪称粗暴。

“看吧，”他说（她大力地在他伤口上按下绷带），“就说了我很好。”

“你是好一个混蛋。”

听到Shaw低低的评论，Reese挑眉，但没说话。他把贴身背心拉下来，染血的棉质背心遮住干净的绷带。

“还有，你不能睡在这儿。”

“啊？”

Shaw把多余的纱布揉成一个血淋淋的球，认真地看着他。

Reese开始微笑。“Finch知道你偷偷在安全屋里过夜吗，Shaw？”

她收拣着缝合器械，它们碰来撞去叮当作响。“多浪费，”她喃喃说，“那么多公寓，空置着，没有人，只有见鬼的一大堆家具。反正你不能睡在这里。”

他大笑。

[hr]

[i][b][u][color=Navy]当前[/color][/u][/b][/i]

“你不能睡在这里。”

Reese猛然一下子惊醒，他的左手笨拙地往后腰伸，企图去掏一柄根本不在那里的枪。

他的酒还没有醒，不过快了；他现在口干舌燥，头也沉重，绝望的情绪亦开始慢慢重新潜回到心里。他压低头上的棒球帽，直起身体。

他努力回忆睡着之前发生的事情。

吧台后面的白发男子皱眉眯眼看着他。

“喂，早上好，小子。”

闻起来是隔夜啤酒和消毒剂的味儿。

“抱歉。”Reese喃喃地说。他想要站起身，但一阵眩晕袭来，他又重新坐倒。

上了年纪的男人仔细打量着他。“你，”他指出，“你上个礼拜也来过这里。”Reese摇头。[i][b]你肯定是认错人了。[/b][/i]但对方非常肯定：“你当时插手阻止了Stevens和Mac之间的斗殴。”

他需要站起来，赶紧走。

“我认人认得可准了。”

“抱歉。”Reese重复。他犯错了，他本不该二度出现在这里。这里够安静，光线够幽暗，酒够烈够便宜，但，不值得他冒险。他垂下视线。“那不是我。”

“真的？”酒保的声音粗哑，但并不含恶意，“我们可以调录像看看摄像头怎么说的，你知道吧。”

“一个都没有。”

“你说什么？”

“摄像头。这里一个都没有。”

男子朝金属吊顶角落处一个显眼的摄像头扬扬下巴。“你管那个叫什么？”

Reese头也不抬地回答：“装饰品。”

“外头的那个呢？”

“生锈的装饰品。”

上了年纪的男子挑眉。他仔细地打量着Reese。“你叫啥名字，小子？”

他犹豫了一下才开口：“John。”

“哼嗯。”他怀疑地哼了一声，盯着Reese一小会，然后伸出他的手，“好吧，Johnny。我是Mike。”

Reese握住他的手。一只手撑在吧台上，Reese站起身，低头盯着历史沧桑的木头台面，上头有着一道道深深的划痕，还有杯底留下的圆形水渍。

他意识到自己还醉着。

“你刚回来吧？”

Reese抬头。

Mike很专注地看着他。

“你服过兵役对不对。”

Reese迎着他的目光。“对。”

“唔。”他仿佛在说，[i][b]你这样子我一看就知道[/b][/i]。“你打架的身手看着就像是个当过兵的。”他停顿了一下，自报家门。“我是第82空降师的。”

Reese想了想。

“三角洲部队。”他承认，瞥一眼门口。

“那之后呢？”

Reese调回视线。

他迎上的是一双洞悉世情的灰色眼睛。

Reese抬手调整棒球帽，将帽檐压得更低一些。“我得走了。”他忍住身体的抗议，抽身离开吧台。“谢谢。”

他撑着走到大门口，手掌平平地按在门上，准备用力推开。

“喂，”粗哑的声音叫它，“Johnny。”

Reese停了一会儿，停得不久，但足够他听到后面的话。

“你需要帮助。”

他急急地逃离了。

酒吧外大雨如注。雨水渗透他开裂的鞋底，浸湿他偷来的衣服。他的靴子跟懒懒地敲打着地面，跟滴答的雨声相呼应。

时间还早。眼下正是夜晚到白天之前的漫长时光。他发着抖。天气在变，变得越来越冷，夜晚也越来越长。

他在街角暂停脚步，闭上双眼，调取记忆。

他选了一条更远的路线，走得很慢，但在阴影里走得自由。

等他快到目的地的时候，他站住脚步。天气很冷，冰冷的雨滴顺着他的脖子往下流。他注意到联排别墅前面背靠背的两个公用电话亭，以及对面路灯杆上的摄像头。

他低下头，拉下帽檐，没有走过去，而是拐了个弯绕开了。

“干得漂亮啊，Finch。”他低声说。

既有眼睛，又有耳朵。

他又走了三个街区，从最近的地铁站口往下，每一步阶梯都让他觉得双腿沉重如铅。

他在下到底之后歇了一阵。

列车隆隆地轰鸣着。

他刷了地铁卡，一瘸一拐地过了闸机。

他上了到站的第一班地铁。车厢里空空的。他沉重地在塑料座椅上坐下，湿漉漉的衣服紧贴着他潮腻腻的皮肤。他从口袋里掏出一瓶常规瓶威士忌，将剩余的酒喝了个底掉。暖暖的酒精点燃他空空如也的胃。[color=Silver]（*威士忌的常规瓶叫“五分之一”，意思是一加仑的五分之一，折合差不多750毫升）[/color]

Reese仰头，摘下棒球帽，把它搁在膝盖上。

他慢慢地吐出一口气，准备迎接睡眠。

在没有监视之眼的黑暗地方。

[hr]

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

“你不怎么说起他，”之后，她说，“John。”

公寓里洒满阳光，明亮金黄的阳光。

他注意到Grace啪嗒啪嗒连续敲击键盘的声音已经停下来了。他发现她注视着他。

又一次。

“你需要说出来。”她小心地说。她的眼睛里蕴含着无言的希冀。

雨燕的呢喃声填充了他的沉默，窗外檐下传来一声高亢的鸟鸣。

“John。”他重复一次。他想要平复熟悉的痛楚，他的胸口开始沉甸甸。

“我一直都很耐心，”她一口气往下说，双手绞在一起，无视他的抗拒，“自从你回来之后。我想要我们破镜重圆，我真的想。但现在这个样子……——”

“Grace——”

“不。”她猛地合上笔记本电脑，坚定地看着他，双眼明亮。“我不知道哪样更糟糕，”她继续说，“是之前误以为你死了，还是现在这个样子。你根本[i][b]没在这儿[/b][/i]，Harold——”

他从未告诉过她，有些时候，当他刚刚从睡梦中醒来，当他一天之中首次睁开双眼，他心里想，也许，只是也许，他不是在意大利。

也许一切还如同[i][b]从前[/b][/i]。

Grace摇头。

这一次，是她率先起身离开房间。

晚些时候，他们沿着亚诺河散步，吃着意式冰淇淋漫步过桥。

Finch偷眼看她。夕阳衬托着她的红发，她紧抿嘴唇，表情严肃。

他知道她最近和人有约会：一名心理治疗师。

如果她没办法和他交流……她这样说。

如果他没办法和她交流……

乐手在切利尼的半身雕像旁弹奏吉他，以柔婉的弦乐演绎《飞越彩虹》。[color=Silver]（*贝纽维多·切利尼，出生于佛罗伦萨的注明雕塑家，半身像位于横跨亚诺河的旧桥上。飞越彩虹，Over the Rainbow，绿野仙踪原版主题曲，里面最后几句歌词的大意是：鸟儿飞越了彩虹，为何，噢，为何我不能；如果快乐的小青鸟飞越了彩虹，为何，噢，为何我不能。)[/color]

他无法承受失去她的可能。至少现在不行。

“你知道吧，你说得对。”他轻声说。他停下脚步，握住她的双手，轻轻摩挲，试图给她冰冷的手指带来温暖。

Grace垂着眼，没说话。

“关于John。”

她惊讶地微微瞪大双眼，抬起头。

“你说这可能吗，”他继续轻声说，“有那么一个人，他既无私……但同时又……[i][b]自私[/b][/i]得无可形容？”

绿色的眼睛迎着他的眼睛，她的声音低如耳语。“Harold……”

他对她微笑，一个依然像是强行挤出来的黯淡微笑。他捏一把她的双手。

“我认为，”Grace回答，“你和John有很多很多共同点，比你以为得更多。”

他想了想，然后笑出声。这个反应让她一惊，也出乎他自己的预料。

他亲吻她的脸颊，感受到他嘴唇下的她的微笑。

既无私又自私，他心想。

既无私又自私，真的。


	4. Chapter 4

[u][i][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/i][/u]

[i][b]Shaw：[/b][/i]

“在这两个地方之间：这里……还有这里。”

Fusco的视线追随着她在曼哈顿地图上指指点点的手指，勉为其难地说了一句“好吧”。但他的语气还有脸上的表情显示他一点都不好。

女服务生款款走过来给他们续咖啡。有那么一分钟，他俩谁都没说话。周围人的低语声还有餐具碰撞声包围着他们。

“这是Reese，Lionel。”

室外，晨曦光线幽微，雨正在转成雪夹冰雹。

“是他。”Shaw的手指敲打着病历的封面。这东西出现在餐桌上挺惹眼的。

“你无权拿走这玩意，”Fusco对她说——封面上用黑体大字宣布了“医院所有”，“你知道的，对吧？”

Shaw瞪他一眼。

“我没有说过我不参与，好不好？但是，耶稣基督在上，已经过了好几个月了，Shaw，我们一点消息都没有……”

他抬手揉了揉后颈，声音渐渐转为低语。

“她说她昨天可能看到他了，就在鲍威利那一带。”[color=Silver]（*以低级旅馆、廉价酒吧著称）[/color]

“可能。”Fusco学舌。“啥都看得见的超级智能没办法确定？”

她的手机震动了。两人同时低头。

[i][b]可能性，百分之六十七点二。[/b][/i]

Shaw往上四舍五入。“百分之七十的机会。”

“百分之七十。”Fusco往后倒靠在软软的卡座靠背上，一脸迷茫。

Shaw猛地攫了一片吐司，将它一撕为二。Fusco几乎没碰他的那份食物。“他这个人[i][b]蠢[/b][/i]透了，”她说，“但他并不蠢。”Reese很聪明，事实上，连她都得承认：聪明，而且善用资源。不管她以前是怎么贬损他的，但实际上她很少在行动中遇到他这么出色的特工。“他受伤了，”她继续往下说——她已经说服自己相信，他只是受伤了，但肯定还活着，“而且他在隐匿踪迹。我觉得他还记得无监控的阴影地图。”

Fusco盯着病历。

他低声——很低很低地——问：“还记得你当时以为——”她打断他的话。

“别说了。”

在她的怒视下，他闭紧嘴。

“别说了，Lionel。”Shaw知道他打算说什么。

[i][b]记得你当时以为她也还活着吗，在事情发生之后的那几个礼拜？

记得你不断觉得自己看到了她吗？[/b][/i]

她的视线投向窗外。

她没有告诉他：[i][b]我现在也还看得到她。[/b][/i]

两人又沉默了一两分钟。

“我只是没办法……”

她知道他想说什么，即使他这句话还没说完。

“我没办法二次承受失去搭档的打击。”

“这是John。”她坚定地说。

他终于点点头：“好吧，这是John。”

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]2014年[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

华盛顿广场公园。深秋的气候突然回暖，鸟儿欢畅，天空湛蓝，公园里人来人往。

Reese隔着棋桌在Finch对面坐下来，嗅到了街角小贩在售的糖炒栗子香。他一面取出手机里的SIM卡，一面意识到他已经不记得自己上一顿饭在何时。

Bear呜咽地叫着。

Reese盯着棋盘，没有看Finch，或者Bear。Finch一直在干等：棋盘上的棋子没有挪动过。

“你的正职如何，Riley警探？”

“我还是喜欢我真正的工作，Finch。”他执黑。不过他并不在乎。他伸手把卒子往前推了两格。

“请叫我Whistler教授。”

“我们又开始收到号码了，Harold。”Reese说。

Finch终于正视着他。

“我们需要继续工作。”

Finch的目光回到棋盘上，表情绷紧了。他毫不犹豫地和Reese采取了一样的步骤，卒子被前推两格。他在生气。“我和你并非同事关系了，警探。”他的语气坚决，“我不再听命于一台计算机。我以为我已经把我的意见表达得很清楚直白了，在它指示我们谋杀一名参议员之后。”

“它也帮我们救出了Grace。”Reese柔声反驳。Finch认真地看着他。“现在，有更多人需要拯救。”

“我不太确信我们到底在做什么。我统计过我们拯救的生命，以及我们带来的死亡，我恐怕我们的行为功不抵过。有些人本来还会活着，如果我们没有横插一脚的话。”

Reese倾身向前。“谁知道呢，”他说，“又有谁能知道，如果我们没有横插一脚的话会发生些什么？”

“现在有一股更为强大的势力入局了，”Finch尖锐地回答，“我们势单力孤，难以匹敌。”

“Samaritan？”

Finch瞪他一眼。“小声点，拜托你。”

Reese没有遮掩他面上的失望神情。他身体往后靠。“给。”他还是坚持伸手把装着新号码资料的马尼拉文件夹递过去。Finch急急地夺了过来，将它平平地放在桌上，双手分开压在上面。“我需要你的协助。”他直视着Finch。[i][b]拜托你。[/b][/i]

Finch不眨眼地和他对视。

Reese以为只能这样了，Finch不会改变心意。但是后者微微眯起眼，低头注视着文件夹。他翻开了文件。

好极了。

“Ali Hason。”Reese陈述。Finch端详着照片。“布朗克斯一家五金电器店的店主。他很擅长电脑。跟你有点相似，Harold。”

Finch猛然抬眼和他对视。Reese知道他接下来要说什么。

“如果你，或者Sameen，或者任何人，试图出手干预这些号码……你们肯定会因此丧命。”

“我们总得做点什么。”

“我们手头没有资源了，John。图书馆不在了。”

“那我们就再找一个地方。”

“你不明白吗？他们始终在进行监视！”Finch的声音很低，但语气严厉。Reese发现自己不自觉转开了目光。“我们现在连通过电话交谈都不行。我们没有庇护所了。你不能够继续当西装侠。你现在是名警察，我是个教授，只能这样了。”

Reese安静了一会。等他抬起眼睛的时候，Finch在专注地看着他。“我们不需要工作，Harold，”他的声音低柔，真诚，“我们需要的是目标。”

“世界已经和以前不同了，John。”Finch的语气放得比先前温和，但Reese知道大势已去，“我很抱歉。”他在Reese回答之前站起身。

Reese盯着棋盘。

“Bear，[i][b]别跟来[/b][/i]。”Finch把狗绳放在桌面上伸手按了按，等着Reese接手。他敲了一次皮带，Reese沉默着伸手接过。“就目前而言，它跟你在一起更为妥当。”

两人沉默了一瞬。

“如果没有办法继续帮助号码，”Reese仍然垂死挣扎，“那么这一切是为了什么呢？”

Finch转过身，抬头注视电线杆上俯瞰他们的摄像头。短暂的沉默之后，Finch转身面朝Reese，脸色严峻。

“为了生存，John。”

没有道别，他径直离开。

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]

Reese醒来时全身疼痛。他躺在一座废弃建筑内的水泥地上。

他的胸口费力地一起一伏。等到他坐起来（费力地坐起来），什么东西惊惶地从地上一蹿而过。他闷闷不乐地呆看了一会。

他应该死掉的。

Reese揉揉脸，感觉到一声喘鸣音从胸腔逸出。他咳嗽了一阵，端正身体。[color=Silver]（*喘鸣意味着气道受阻或者肺部感染）[/color]

这不是他头一次一早醒来因为自己还活着而失望。

等他走出大楼走上街道的时候，鸽子咕咕地扑簌着翅膀。他今天是个有目的有安排的人。

像是乘坐了时光穿梭机。

“John？”

他想象今天是礼拜二，但也搞不好是礼拜天。

他甚至不确信他经历的晨与昏是不是属于同一天。

“Johnny。”

他抬头。吧台对面，上次和他交谈过的上年纪男人正盯着他。他面前摆着的是他的常规饮料：威士忌，不掺水。他暂时还没有碰过。Reese眯着眼睛盯着酒看。他视线模糊，琥珀色的液体仿佛在漂，时而在他焦距内，时而在焦距外。他伸手捞过酒杯，咕咚一大口。暖暖的感觉充盈在他胃里，营造了一种心满意足的欣快感。

“——需要那个吗？”

他抬起头，那个人——他名叫Mike——仍在盯着他看。

“啊？”Reese放下酒杯，双肘撑在吧台上，低头，双手扣到脖子后。

“我刚刚在问，你确信你需要那个吗？”

是的，他心道。但他什么都没说。有那么片刻工夫，没人再打扰他，但是这个夜晚生意清淡，他一杯酒还没喝完，Mike已经回来了。

“听着，年轻人。”Mike身体前倾，以便让他的声音不被劣质音响里放的单薄乐曲声压倒。“我完全不认识你，但既然你是这儿的常客了——”

Reese轻呼一口气。

“——这件事就跟我有点关系。”

滚石乐队。Reese之前本来没留心音乐，现在他一只手撑住头，轻轻地跟着低哼。

“Mr. Reese。”

他抬起头。

盯着Mike，他眯起眼睛，怀疑地仔细打量这个上了年纪的男人。

那句“Mr. Reese”叫得很大声。听到这个称呼，他感觉到自己五脏六腑在被拉扯。拉伸。

即将裂掉。

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“笨蛋。”Mike摇着头回答。他伸手把快见底的威士忌杯拿回来，玻璃摩擦着老旧的木头吧台。

虽然并非他之前听到的称呼，但Reese还是皱起眉。[i][b]笨蛋[/b][/i]，他心想。

他爸爸以前也总是这么说他。

“不，”他停止追溯回忆，“刚刚，再之前一点。Mister……”

“Mysteries？”Mike帮他补完，口气里满满的是[i][b]你没听到我说话嘛[/b][/i]。“我刚刚说——”他把杯子拿得更远一些，因为Reese的手已经伸了过来，“——那只是人生的小小不可解之一。”[color=Silver]（*that's just one of life's little mysteries. Reese听到了末尾单词mysteries（不可解的奥秘）。这个单词跟Mr. Reese发音极像）[/color]

Reese皱眉，没追问[i][b]什么东西[/b][/i]不可解。他已经有些不清醒了，脑子纷乱如麻。他仍盯着Mike。

他摇摇头。

他只是——

Mike又凑近了。“听着，命长命短由天不由人。我知道你不明白为什么你还在，而他们没了——”

Reese的视线现在越过对方的脑袋，盯着吧台后的一列酒瓶。

他们没了。

“——但这不由我们选。”

他需要再来一杯。

“你需要一个目的。”[color=Silver]（*You need a purpose.）[/color]

“我不——”

“行了，Johnny。”

他俩僵持了一会，进行了某种互瞪比拼。Reese脱下棒球帽，手指爬梳过乱七八糟的头发，然后重新戴上帽子压低帽檐。

目的。

是啊。

他这一次成功把杯子拿了回来，一口饮尽剩余的威士忌。

音乐切换之间的空档带来了片刻的安静。Mike已经走开了，去给另一个顾客上酒。但他在下一首歌的前奏驱走酒吧内凝重的沉默之前回到了吧台。

“那么你这次又是保护了谁？”

“啊？”

Mike往下点点头示意。顺着他的视线，Reese看到自己指关节破损的皮肤和淤青。

他慢慢地舒开手掌，然后又握拳，有点心不在焉地试着使用五指。

他也不记得了。

“Johnny？”

“嗯。”

“你醉了，我不会再给你上酒了。”

[hr]

[i][b]Fusco：[/b][/i]

“你不能老这样。”

Shaw面露凶光地瞪他一眼，把她特为任务戴上的滑雪头套扯了下来。你给[i][b]我[/b][/i]打电话了，他想要指出。

远处警笛鸣响。他闻到了烟雾的味道，视线投向她刚刚撤出来的那栋公寓别墅。

“你纵火了？”

“烟雾弹。”

“哦。”

她挥手作了个表示“少废话”的动作，目光忽远忽近地打量着街道。

好几个礼拜过去了，确切说已经快一个月。随着时间推移，她的行踪越发飘忽，在她匡扶正义的过程中越发不知收敛。

如果那事儿能称得上“正义”的话。

“那俩货都在里头，”她说，“二楼。”

“死的活的？”

Shaw瞪他一眼。

“Shaw，你到底在做什么呢？”

两人沉默了一下。这个问题不在字面意义上，他俩都知道。她转身欲行，而他伸手拉住她的手臂。

她一把甩开。

“帮助号码呗。”

“你要不要考虑在帮助号码的时候手段更……精巧——”[color=Silver]（*finesse，S3E12里Finch把Reese比成手术刀把Shaw比成锤子的时候用过这个词）[/color]

“精巧，Lionel？你跟我谈精巧？”

“Fusco警探？”

他转身，和一个菜鸟警员交谈了几句。

再回头的时候，她已经消失不见。

[hr]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

“我来这儿是为了喝酒，不是来寻求人生指导。”

“唔，小子，你经常到这儿来。”

Reese不置可否地冲着杯子哼了一声。

“就我而言——”

“Mike。”

他看了他一眼。

Mike沉默了一会儿，很明显在考虑要不要继续往下说。

他没有。

“我们曾经试着救人。”过了一会儿，Reese开口，等到Mike再次回到吧台的时候。

灰色的眉毛往上扬起。

“但事到头来……”Reese沉默了一下，喝了一口酒，“我恐怕我们的行为功不抵过。”

Mike报以同情的微笑，但笑意没有渗透到他眼睛里去。恐怕他并不相信这一套说辞。

肯定没相信。因为过了一小会儿，Mike开口问：“你以为是这样？”

Reese摇晃着杯子里的冰块。等他低下头，他面前多了一张名片。Mike还伸手在上头轻敲一记。

“这是什么？”

“一份工作。”

名片反面写了什么，但钢笔字迹在Reese眼里模糊成一片。他微微歪头，低头看着它。“听我说——”

Mike举起一只手。[i][b]你听我说。[/b][/i]“看着我的眼睛，”他说，直到Reese终于抬起眼来他才继续，“现在才刚过中午，你已经在喝第二杯了。你身上这套破衣服足足穿了好几天——”

“Mike。”

Mike瞪他一眼。“我不是说你非得西装革履——”

Reese咳嗽着咽下一口酒。Mike不解地眯眼看着他，说：“工作只不过是个糊口的活计，这个我懂。但你需要点什么，不管什么，让你早上能够有理由挣扎着起来。”

Reese又喝了一口酒。“我有理由啊。”

“是嘛？”

“嗯。”

“别怪我多嘴，Johnny，用酒精把自己往死里灌可不是个好的开头。”

听到这句话，Reese终于看了上了年纪的男人一眼，轻轻摇头，站起身。他知道先稳一稳，适应重力，而非急急忙忙地走动。在此过程中，他一直和Mike对视。

他说了那么多关于“目的”、关于“理由”的话。

“你让我想起一个人。”Reese收起名片。

“是嘛？你有没有听过这个人的建议？”

Reese嗤笑一声。“听了啊，”他说，“听得可认真。”他咧开嘴，讽刺地笑，展开双臂，“看看他的建议引我到了哪一步田地。”

Mike面露失望的神色，没有接话。

Reese转过身，踉跄着走向出口。

在他身后，Mike叫他：“Johnny。”

在一片刺耳的音乐声中，他听到对方说：“你一定要去。”

“啊？”

“你听得很清楚。”

门砰一声关上了。室外的寒风扑面袭来。

[hr]

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

“我真希望你随身带着手机！”没有问候，Grace直接抱怨——她在半个钟的时候终于等到了他。但她在笑；她的笑声是一个轻柔的单音符，既熟悉又陌生。

“我知道，我知道。”Finch举起双手，模仿投降的样子，同时微笑。“Mi dispiace。我是按时到的，没有吗？”他看向左腕上的手表，右手抚在她背上，他们开始往前走。太阳刚刚开始西沉；世界既明亮又没在阴影里。[color=Silver]（*意大利语：我很抱歉）[/color]

“你没晚到。”她的鞋啪啪地踩在鹅卵石上。“只不过——噢！”她的话锋一转，因为他们正好经过一辆冰淇淋车，“先吃饭还是先来个冰淇淋？”

Finch笑着挑眉（[i][b]这还用问？[/b][/i]）。她大笑。

“我也不知道我怎么会问。”她拉着他排到队伍末尾。

他们没再说话，倒是他们身边的情侣都活泼泼地交谈着。Finch低低哼着歌，他正准备挑个话头，这时候——

“我得回纽约。”

她不无歉意地突然抛出这个消息。

“什么？”

Grace转身看着他，微笑里充满期盼。

她那么美。

“我……我送到达丽尔画廊的那批画——我其实也不确定它们合不合适，但——”

达丽尔。

纽约。

Finch沉默着听她说，一阵杂乱的嗡嗡声冲到他耳边，他的心脏突然随着每一拍心跳越来越胀痛，越变越大，紧紧压迫着他的肋骨——

“Harold？”

“哇哦。”纽约。他扬眉，用一个微笑掩饰他的恐慌。“纽约。Grace，哇哦。”因为他没办法相信自己的微笑和言语具有说服力，所以他吻了她的脸颊。“真是太棒了。是哪些——你说的……”

“是风景画……调子有点阴郁的，里头有鸟儿。”

“啊……对了。”鸟儿。是的。他又重复一遍。“Grace，真是太棒了。”

她的微笑扩大了。“是嘛？你这么想？”

他挪动了下姿势，随着队伍往前走了一步。“是的，”他确认。是很棒，是的。“不可思议……rallegramenti！真是……我们什么时候出发？”[color=Silver]（*意大利语：祝贺）[/color]

她面露惊愕的神色。

“怎么了？”

“我只是……Harold，我知道这是趟远行……——”

“亲爱的，”他柔声说，“我当然会去。”

他想她的微笑只能到这个程度了。

“两周后。”她回答。他点点头。

他一直知道他终归会回去。

他只是没想到这么快。

“两周后。”

“Desidera？”[color=Silver]（*意大利语：想要点什么？）[/color]

Finch抬头。他们已经排到了队伍的最前面。他朝Grace点头示意，后者点了柠檬口味。

然后……“阿玛蕾娜，”他说，“per favore。”Grace吃惊地看着他。[color=Silver]（*阿玛蕾娜，意大利特色腌酸樱桃。意大利语：谢谢）[/color]

反正是变化，不如索性一变到底，他挑眉，心想。（[i][b]为什么不呢？[/b][/i]）

“Grazie。”他接过甜点和零钱。[color=Silver]（*意大利语：谢谢）[/color]

他们漫步往前走。

“怎样？”她咬了一口柠檬冰淇淋，问。

他尝了一口，勺子咬在嘴里。“嗯，也许会成为我的新宠。”

“是嘛？”Grace带笑看他一眼，“我以前甚至都不知道你喜欢樱桃。”

“我以前也不知道。”他挽起她的手臂穿过马路。“要不要试试那家新开的小饭店？”

“嗯。”她同意。

他们在餐厅附近的垃圾桶扔掉手中的冰淇淋杯。她并没有注意到，他的冰淇淋几乎没有动过。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

[u][i][b][color=Navy]2016年[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

地铁车厢的蓝色塑料座椅上放了一本精装书。他拿起书，坐下，手里来回摆弄着；Bear湿漉漉的鼻子拱着他作为问候。

[i][b]《独自航行，环绕世界》[/b][/i]。[color=Silver]（*首个单人航行世界的航海家Joshua Slocum于1900的航海回忆录）[/color]

“这是什么？”

Finch整个地旋转办公椅，转过身，说：“前几天我看到它。”他微笑——一个悠然的柔软微笑——继续说，“为了你哪天想扬帆远航。”

已经过去好几年了，自从那次谈及航海，谈及逃离。Reese歪歪头。自从他上次[i][b]看书[/b][/i]也有好几年了。

“这是什么暗示吗，Finch？”

后者好笑地挑了挑嘴角。“我希望不是。”他看起来很疲惫；他的眼角，还有既疲倦又紧张的表情。

这是鸡飞狗跳不太平的一年。

Reese低头看着手里的书，将它翻来覆去。

“谢谢你。”他轻声说。这时，他的手机响了。从口袋里，Reese掏出手机。

是Lionel。

“我得……——”

Finch挥挥手让他自便。[i][b]没关系的[/b][/i]，他的姿态表示。他已经转回身重新面对自己手上的工作了，并排放置的屏幕上是一行行复杂的代码和脚本。Reese盯着自家老板的后脑勺，然后又低头看着那本小说。它的分量拿在手里，沉甸甸的。

突然之间，他想念图书馆。那些书。那些他曾经拥有但当时不曾意识到的单纯生活。

但Reese一直把这些念头锁在脑海深处的一个匣子里。他尽量在很罕见的情况下才偶尔把这个匣子打开，而且打开的时候通常伴着酒精。

“Harold，”他一面说一面站起身，“谢了。”

Finch的动作顿了一下，又敲打了几下键盘，才微微地转过肩膀，迎着Reese的眼睛说：“不用客气。”

“还有，如果哪一天，我不回来了——”Reese举起书，努力让自己的微笑显得轻浮，“你会知道的。”

Finch挑起一边的眉毛，转回身面对工作。“在我的注视下是不会发生的。”他喃喃地说，声音不高，刚好足够被听到。

Reese咧嘴微笑。

又过了好几个月，在Shaw回来之后，在世界变得甚至比之前更危险失控之后，Reese又不小心翻到这本《独自航行》。他盯着它的封面。

他呆呆地盯着它。Fusco从自己的桌子前嗖一下转过椅子。他把手里的书重新扔到抽屉里，疑问地皱眉看着他，但没有发问。

“我们有麻烦了。”

“不足为奇。”Reese迅速站起身，取下搭在椅背上的外套。

他一脚把抽屉踢上，和Fusco离开办公室，没再想着它——无论是在Finch的号码跳出来之后，或是在华盛顿的时候。

或是回到纽约之后。

2016年烂透了。说真的，Reese觉得自己应该学着不再因为各种不如意而意外。

[hr]

[b][i][u][color=Navy]当前[/color][/u][/i][/b]

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

说实话，两个礼拜外加长达九小时的跨洲飞行仍然不够他做足准备。

提示音响起，安全带提示灯亮起，飞机开始下降——这让他胃里翻腾，脖子后冷汗直冒。

“我也很紧张。”在着陆过程中的某个时间点，Grace伸手去拉他的手，说。他那会儿仰头靠在椅背上，双眼紧闭，深呼吸。

Finch仅仅回答：“我没事。”他睁开眼睛。

他是在双脚已踏上实地等行李的时候感觉到一阵隐约的警惕感又回来了。他审视着一张张面孔，寻找不对头的地方。

他们本该乘坐私人飞机的。本该避开民航的。

回头想想，他们甚至本不该托运行李的。他们只待一个礼拜。

他听到远处公用电话的高亢铃声，勉强迫使自己别动别管。

“唔。”Grace疑惑。他转过身，看到她咬着下唇，盯着自己的手机。

当她伸出手拿给他看的时候，他差点错过了她的问题。

“你有告诉过谁，我们要回来了吗？”

[i][b]欢迎回家。[/b][/i]

来自未知号码。

“我还以为……”Grace的声音低得不可闻。她一脸迷惑甚至接近担忧地等候他的答复。

“也许是达丽尔画廊吧。”他提出，但他很清楚并不是。他顿了一下，抬起眼和她对视，让自己的嘴角上扬露出一个宽慰性的微笑。

见此表情，Grace放松下来，似乎接受了这个解释。她点了下头，说：“我知道是这样，但只是……有时候我很担心，因为你跟我说的那些事……”

Finch沉默不语地来回扫视慢如蜗牛的行李传送带，试图寻找他们的行李。他以为自己找到了，满心希冀，但结果不是。

又来了，远处一架公用电话的高亢铃声。

“但那些都过去了。”Grace帮他把话补完——她显然希望他会这么说。“Harold？”

“是啊。”他附和。然后，他默默感谢命运垂怜——他看到了他们的箱子。他取了箱子往外走，长途飞行让他的跛行更为明显了。他知道她在盯着他。

他拼命表现得好像这次回来没什么大不了。他们的对话转向晚餐，转向他们钟爱但很久没去的餐厅，比如亚瑟家，还有艾米丽欧餐厅，转向多年前的甜品店和咖啡馆。

他自己觉得自己干得很漂亮，出租车里开始有说有笑。

“——[i][b]对呀[/b][/i]，”Grace又一次咯咯大笑着说，“为了这个，他们给我们送了免费甜点，还记得吧？”

“记得，记得。”现在他也在笑，而且几乎不必勉强自己，因为他也想起了过去美好的时光。过去——不对，是现在——那么好，能和Grace一起身在曼哈顿。

[hr]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]  
   
木头嘎吱响。波浪拍打着船体。有一瞬间，他又重新回到十一岁，逃学，躲在双风号上。[color=Silver]（*Second Wind，作者虚拟的船的名字，字面意义是“第二+风”，合在一起是指运动到极限之后突然恢复精力的现象，也隐约暗指Reese得到的第二次机会）[/color]  
   
他过了逃学的年纪好多年了。他静静地躺着，盯着镶橡木板的船顶。海鸥在薄暮时分才出声叫唤，现在它们很安静。他听得到周围停泊的船只被水波轻轻拍打的声音，以及绳索和木头摩擦的嘎吱声。  
   
还不到他需要起床的时间，但是他一直没能再睡着，所以他翻身坐起，低声说一句“算了”。  
   
工人用的小厨房里已经有人了。他看到了Greta，银灰色的头发衬着她红扑扑的脸。她跟前一天一样拉长着脸。  
   
"Greta。"  
   
Greta是驻场的账目簿记员。她不喜欢他，也不信任他：他的来历太含糊可疑，来这里第三天就买了条船匠的特价帆船也同样甚为可疑。  
   
"John。"  
   
他没再说话。  
   
已经两个礼拜了，自从他收下Mike给他的名片，戒酒戒到清醒地参加面试，到码头工作。工作很简单：泊船，常规维护，装船，让游艇主开心。  
   
他也不太确定自己是怎么适应的。  
   
"你在那儿睡觉？"  
   
正在倒咖啡的Reese抬起头来。他本来在仔细打量咖啡的浓度：如果是Greta煮的，那么他敢说咖啡喝起来会和泥浆一样粘稠。  
   
"你弄的那条橡木船，" 她朝帆船停泊的方向扬扬头，把话说得更明白些。她的声音低哑，多年的抽烟史损坏了她的声带。 "你就在那儿睡觉？"  
   
"有时候。"  
   
她看起来接受了这个情况，但满面嫌弃，然后通知他早上的装船安排。  
   
"老板想要你来处理，" 她在起身离开的同时神秘兮兮地强调， "就你一个人。"  
   
Reese盯着她的背影。等到只剩他一个人的时候，他掏出一只小酒瓶，喝了一小口，差不多足够让他摆脱任何头痛，还有颤抖。  
   
"就你一个人。" 他轻声重复了一次，然后把酒瓶塞回口袋里。  
   
"肯定是在贩毒。" 晚些时候，Mike说。  
   
"还有枪支。" Reese慢慢地喝下威士忌，然后放下酒杯。今晚，Mike陪他共饮。Mike小口喝着自己玻璃杯里的琥珀色液体，静静地看着Reese。"换成上辈子，" Reese说，"我会做点什么的。"  
   
"换成上辈子？"  
   
"唔。"  
   
"所以现在不会了，" 看到Reese漫不经心地挥挥手，Mike追问一句， "那么你现在就这么坐视不理。"  
   
"我又没报名参加毒品和军火走私打击行动，Mike。不管拯救世界多么有意思……我已经不干了。"  
   
"小子，直面人生吧：我们从来不‘报名参加’任何事。"  
   
Reese一面喝酒，一面斜睨他一眼。[i][b]谢谢您的提点。[/b][/i]  
   
Mike没说话，只是挑了下单边眉毛。他脸上的表情——[i][b]你的想法不对头，但我且不和你争[/b][/i]——突然让Reese想到Finch。  
   
他甩甩头，把他胸口蹿起来的锐痛强压下去。  
   
"好吧，不管怎样，" 他说，"货装也装了，发也发了。抱歉，Mike。"  
   
Mike没说话。他走到酒吧的另一头。已经快打烊了，店里没别的客人。Mike拿一块湿布揩拭吧台。  
   
Reese摇晃着酒杯里的冰块，然后放下杯子。  
   
换成上辈子，他和Finch会出手干预的，防止它们流入下游引发更多暴力犯罪。  
   
换成上辈子，他大概会在乎的，大概会以为他多少能给世界带来一点改变。  
   
Mike回来了。他提起大酒壶，无声地询问。Reese微微点了一下头。  
   
"我可以打电话举报。" 看着Mike给他倒酒，Reese说。  
   
倒不是说他在乎。  
   
Mike没说话，但他把两指深的威士忌推过来时，唇边有一个小小的微笑。  
   
[hr]  
    
[i][b]Shaw：[/b][/i]  
   
上城区。酒吧另一头有一对情侣说话声越来越大了。闹哄哄的。她盯着他们看，特别是盯着那个女孩。她一头长长的褐色头发，穿一件皮衣。  
   
一分钟过去了。她心想，在另一个世界里，在另一个维度里——  
   
那个女孩大笑，声音响亮。  
   
还是不一样。  
   
她的电话震动起来。Shaw怒视着手机，但还是一口灌下啤酒，滑动屏幕接听。  
   
"怎的。"  
   
"[i][b]啊哈，喂。我好得很，谢谢你的问候。你怎么样？[/b][/i]"  
   
"喂，Lionel。"  
   
"[i][b]忙？[/b][/i]"  
   
她用拇指抹去啤酒瓶上的凝结的水珠，然后慢慢地揭挑瓶身上的标签。她听得到电话另一头模糊不清的无线电通话声，还有时不时的喇叭声。他正在开车。"不。" 她承认。  
   
"[i][b]想不想装警察玩？[/b][/i]"  
   
"看情况。" Shaw的目光重新投向酒吧另一头。那一对情侣正在起身往外走。"好吧。"  
   
"[i][b]你没事吧？[/b][/i]"

"没事。" 这些时，他总是时不时邀请她参与一些警方行动，基本都是秘密突袭抓捕，基本都在夜里。这些事本来是Reese帮忙做的；这些事是他根本不需要她协助的。  
   
Shaw知道这是试图让她分神，帮她填补号码和号码之间的空白时间。他担心她。  
   
她示意酒保结账。  
   
"我参加。" 她滑下吧椅，穿上外套，扔了几张纸币在吧台上，朝门口走去。反正她很无聊。"时间？地点？"

[hr]  
   
[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]  
   
他听到警笛的尖叫。声音还很遥远，勉强才能听到，但他的耳朵早就准备好迎接这个声音了，虽然他和Mike喝了一晚上。  
   
随着越来越响亮的警笛声，Reese呻吟一声，翻过身趴着，没去理会仍在痊愈过程中的伤口被牵拉的痛感。他感觉到船在轻轻晃荡，摇晃的节奏配合着晚间威士忌带来的眩晕感。  
   
警笛声大作，然后突然安静下来。  
   
Reese有一种直觉。  
   
你还醉着呢，Reese提醒自己。他光脚站在码头上，倾斜的金属板十分光滑。他穿行在月光映照下的狭窄通道里，手指摸索着系着缆绳的桩子，小心地避开监控码头动向的那枚监控摄像头。  
   
主办公室那边，蓝色和红色的光线一闪一闪。  
   
Reese注视着阴影。他在想，他应该回到船上去（或者，更机灵点儿，干脆离码头远远的），这时候，他的眼角余光捕捉到了一个小动作。  
   
一个小号的蝙蝠侠。  
   
"Russell。" 他低声说，伸手抓住一条细细的胳膊。  
   
"啊——"  
   
Reese一只手紧紧捂过去，压住了差点就要大喊出声的尖叫。为此，他的手掌被咬了一口。在他看来，虽然捂住了，但那声长声尖叫还是太大声了一些。他将七岁的小男孩拎起来，背贴着他的胸口。小男孩拼命扭动身体，一个东西从他手里啪嗒落在地上，东西很轻，也许是塑料的。  
   
他退回到阴影里，压低声音说： "嗨"。穿着球鞋的双脚往外乱踢，但什么都没有踢到。Reese感觉到胳膊下小男孩的心脏在噗通噗通剧烈跳动，他放缓声音，又重复了一次。"嗨，" 他说， "Russ。"  
   
"唔唔唔！"  
   
"我是John。" 小男孩仍拼命挣扎，所以他又轻声补了一句，"这个礼拜我已经把你从我的船上赶下去三次了。"  
   
“唔——呜——嗯嗯——哼！”  
   
Reese知道严格意义上说那条船不是[i][b]他的[/b][/i]，但他可以感觉到瘦小的身体微微放松地朝他贴过来：现在他知道逮住他的并非是个彻头彻尾陌生人。"你不会再闹了吧？"  
   
"唔唔唔——唔。" 那孩子保证。但他依然在他手里扭动，头忽高忽低地摆动。Reese没办法责怪他。他慢慢松开捂住小男孩嘴的手，另一条胳膊依然紧紧搂着他，但他蹲下身来，至少设法让Russel感觉到脚踩实地。  
   
“已经半夜了。” Reese轻声说。他听到停车场里有声音。车门被用力关上。一次。两次。  
   
“是凌晨两点钟。”  
   
"土豆，洋芋，反正都是一回事。"  
   
Russell又一次在他怀里挣扎。这次Reese松开了手，尽管他仍拽着男孩的披风。他飞快地出手掀开蝙蝠面具，让那东西更像个扣在脑袋上的帽子而非遮住脸的面具。小男孩的脸庞露出来，小脸因为刚才的挣扎而红扑扑的。  
   
“[i][b]喂[/b][/i]，" Russell皱眉， “我可是蝙蝠侠。"  
   
“这边不需要蝙蝠侠帮忙。" Reese反驳。 “再说了，你忘记穿你的铠甲。" 他有意看着小男孩的蓝色牛仔裤和红色T恤衫，没有再多说话。Russell怒视着他。  
   
“你喝醉了。” 他小声宣布。  
   
Reese别开脸，看着一闪一闪的灯光，没有反驳这句话。他是喝醉了。这他没法否认。 “你赶紧离开，” 他注视着在码头边缘活动的人影， “我就不告诉你爸你偷偷跑到这里来。"  
   
Russell嗤之以鼻。 “我会告诉我爸爸[i][b]你[/b][/i]跑到这里来了。"  
   
Reese拨弄了一下棒球帽，揉揉后颈。Russell的爸爸是船坞的主人。他听到又一声关门的声音，调整蹲着的姿势。这样蹲着已经开始疼了。“你爸知道你的蝙蝠侠身份么？"  
   
Russell的双眼亮闪闪的，饶有趣味地盯着警灯一明一灭。他在无意间往前走得远了点，差点走到有光的地方。Reese把他拽了回来，为此他收获了一个怒视的表情。他有先见之明地又一次抓住男孩的胳膊。  
   
“好了，” 他说， “睡觉时间到。” Russell努力扭动想要挣开，而他收紧了胳膊。Reese听到有人踩在旁边的甲板上，踩得甲板嘎吱响。本能地，他把男孩往怀里拉了拉，瘸着腿往旁边跨了一步，让两人朝地面建筑贴得更近些。  
   
他现在得离开这里，而且得把这孩子也弄走。如果这[i][b]真的是[/b][/i]警方突检，这儿停的船并不怎么多，他没办法说服自己他的船能免于检查。宪法第四修正案并不适用于船只。[color=Silver]（*宪法第四修正案旨在禁止无理搜查和扣押、防止执法人员对私有财产的不当侵扰，要求搜查具有正当理由支持并持有搜查令。但第四修正案的适用存在例外情况，如紧急情况、空旷开放区域、车船等情况下可不予适用）[/color]  
   
“好了，蝙蝠侠，" Reese低低地说。他一只手依然抓住小男孩的胳膊，又往旁边跨了一步。他带着警告意味在Russell的手臂上捏了一把，希望他能放聪明点儿。Reese想好了办法。 “我们按我的方式来，懂吗？"  
   
Russell把面具拉下来，无声地一点头。

[hr]  
   
[i][b]Shaw：[/b][/i]

她悄然无声地在船坞走动，扫视着码头，查看有没有任何动静。她能够感觉到突检带来的肾上腺素已经开始消退。

码头地方挺大的，但是很荒，只有十几条船泊在这儿，系船的桩子很多都空着，码头空旷整齐，等着过冬。她估摸着大多数船只都进入冬歇了，停到别的什么地方去了。

浪涛时高时低拍打着堤岸。什么东西嘎吱咿唔响，旗杆上的旗帜在风里猎猎抖动。

“[i][b]一股鱼腥味。[/b][/i]"

Shaw摇摇头，藏住一个忍俊不禁的笑，但她知道机器在这儿监视不到她：整座船坞只有一个监控摄像头，而且监视的看起来是堆货区。

“你现在会说点笑话了，嗯哼？"

机器咯咯轻笑。

每一次听到这笑声她都会措手不及。Shaw曾经要求它别再这样了，当她头一回听到的时候。但不再这样了只是更加糟糕，因为她仿佛彻头彻尾地从她生命里消失。

这是病态的，讲真。但它再一次这样笑的时候，她没有抱怨。

“[i][b]我想你刚刚被人晃点了。[/b][/i]"

Shaw转过身，只来得及看到模糊的黑影穿过船坞。她咒骂一声，小跑着过去，一只手去摸枪，另一只手快速拨号给Fusco。

环境太暗了，看不到任何细节。上一秒她还看得到一个黑色的剪影，下一秒就什么都看不到了。月光投在地上，周围警车的红蓝警灯一闪一闪。

空无一人。

她放缓脚步，然后那个影子又回到视线里，仿佛它也在转头看，不无吃惊。Shaw敢赌咒发誓，它在盯着她看，尽管她自己在夜色里也不过是个黑乎乎的影子而已。 

一种奇怪的感觉从她身上卷过。

"Shaw？你没事吧？”

那个影子又一次消失了（她看到的是斗篷在风里飘么？）。她猛地转身，看到Fusco站在几米开外的地方，疑惑地举着手机。

“你的突检砸锅了，Lionel。" 她恼怒地摇摇头，回头看着黑影消失的方向。他们隔得太远，很难去追。她只能罢手。[color=Silver]（*Your bust's a bust，前面指警方突击检查，后面指失败，都是用的同一个词）[/color]

“你看到什么了？”

她仍然盯着黑影远去的方向。

"Shaw？”

“没什么，”她回答， “一个鬼魂。"


	6. Chapter 6

[u][i][b][color=Navy]当前[/color][/b][/i][/u]  
   
[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]  
   
"完美。" Grace轻声说。他微笑着，看着她在画廊里打转，表情欢欣地查看一切。她停下脚步，双手合十打量着巨大的展厅，雪白的明亮的高墙，以及被画框衬托的她的画作。  
   
"你觉得怎样？"  
   
他扬起眉毛，而她朝他转过身，问题在空旷的展厅里回响。  
   
"那么棒。"  
   
她笑容灿烂。  
   
后面还有一间面积略小的展厅，展示着另一位艺术家的作品。趁着Grace去和馆员敲定最后的细节，Finch漫步过去。  
   
纸张和电线，羽毛和钢铁。翅膀在他头上展开，占据了狭小的展示空间。天使之翼，他的第一反应是。他绕到展品的侧面，看到红黑白灰的鸟羽。

第二件展品从天花板上垂下来，是外面裹着纸质的电线和裸露的金属。他瞥一眼标签。

[i][b]作品名：燕八哥鸟群 (2017年)  
作者：E. Dashwood  
材质：钢，铜线[/b][/i][color=Silver]（*Dashwood，Finch用于向Grace求婚的《理智与情感》里的主角姓氏，因此，此处应为机器伪造的假名）[/color]

他的手机震动起来。

早在他从马甲口袋里取出手机之前他便已明白。他的脖颈后面还有脊柱都感觉到微微的针刺感。

慢慢转过身，他直视着房间左边角落的小监控摄像头。

“是你。” 他意识到。他的手机又震动了。

[i][b]我本来不确定你会不会接受。[/b][/i]

Finch皱眉，回看摄像头。 “接受什么……”

[i][b]邀请。[/b][/i]下一条短信说。

然后：[i][b]而且我觉得她的作品能让展览锦上添花……那么棒。[/b][/i]

"Harold？"

[i][b]我一直在想念你。[/b][/i]

Finch猛地将手机塞回口袋，整个身体转向Grace。是展品救了他：她抬眼望着庞大的振翅鸟。

"哇哦。" 她惊叹。他则抓紧时间吞了口口水镇定心神。他挽起她的手臂，引领着她回到主展厅。那里是她自己的展览：抽象的风景画，鸟儿的剪影。

"真是……哇哦。" 他无视震动的手机，喃喃地说，将她挽得更紧一些。

[hr]

[u][i][b][color=Navy]2013年[/color][/b][/i][/u]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

寒蛩不住鸣。猫头鹰在低号。Reese识别出雕鸮的鸣叫——是他熟悉的“胡胡胡”。他倚在自己租来的加长林肯车身上，切换两脚的重心，活动下靴子里冰冷的脚趾。太阳落山之后，温度也随之急剧降低。

微风吹拂得树叶窸窣有声。他扫视着林子。然后他听到小树枝折断的声音。他关上枪的保险，举起手枪，站直身体。

Finch在他耳边说话。Reese低声回话，并且小心地从汽车边走开。

他听到另一把枪的击锤被往后拉的声音。那把枪已经上膛了，蓄势待发。他闭上眼。

"[i][b]Reese先生？[/b][/i]"

万籁俱静，唯有风吹树叶的声音。

"[i][b]你还在吗，Reese先生？[/b][/i]"

"过一阵给你打回来，Finch。" Reese举起握枪的手，手指松开扳机。算是投降。他的判断是正确的。“你好啊，Shaw。" 他平淡地招呼。她从后面走上来，而他听凭她缴他的械，未作抵抗。垂下他现在空空如也的手，Reese慢慢转过身，面朝Shaw。手枪对准他的胸口，她瞪着他，表情比夜色更加阴郁。"我就知道我也许能在这儿找到你。"

"所以你就决定过来溜达一圈？ " 她冷淡地回答。

"监视这活儿有点无聊。"

"你又凭什么认为我想找个人陪着打发时间呢？是因为上上次我给了你一枪，还是因为上次我把你们撇在墓园里头？"

真犀利。

"我这人生性执着嘛。" 他假笑了一下，确保她注意到了。

"也许你是不太识相。"

他和她对视，并微微歪了下头。

她垂下枪口，没说话，没动作。于是Reese看向那间小屋。透过林子，他们看得到两个人，一个男人，一个女人，都上了年纪，并肩坐在起居室里。他朝那边扬扬头。

"Darlene Cole和Evan Cole。你前搭档的双亲。"

"死搭档。"

他忽略掉她的纠正。"政府栽赃给Cole，说他是国内恐怖分子，" 他说， "我想着你可能会回到这里来，洗清他的污名。"

"你又是怎么知道的呢？"

因为他们——他和她——并没有太大不同。他小心地保持着面无表情。"换成我，我会这么做。"

她眨眨眼，转开视线。"主控者已经谋杀了他们的儿子，" 她轻声说， "他们根本没有必要玷污他留给他们的回忆。就算是中情局都没这么下作。中情局只不过……把见不得人的腌臜扫到地毯地下，然后还是会在墙上挂一颗星。"

"你的前雇主因为Cole察觉真相而谋杀了他。他们没有顾忌，同样可以谋杀他的双亲。" Reese朝她走了一步。"不过这你已经知道了，所以你才守在外面而非坐在里头。"

Shaw看着他，仿佛想要说点什么，但又犹豫着没开口。她的下一句话是一句冷淡的回绝。"你下次想要呼吸新鲜空气的话……挑个别的地儿。" 她锐利地瞪了他一眼，从他身边擦过，准备离开。

"曾有一个朋友对我说——" Reese追随着Shaw转过身去，而Shaw至少停下了脚步，"——干我们这一行的，我们在黑暗里行走。"

她扭头看着她，沉默不语，嘴唇紧抿。

"但这不表示我们非得一个人在黑暗里走。"

 [hr]

[i][b][u][color=Navy]当前[/color][/u][/b][/i]

Reese醒来，躺在黑暗里，眨眼。他背抵着陈旧的床垫，心脏狂跳。他控制着放缓呼吸，让呼吸频率和波浪的涌动合拍。Reese的视线落在天花板上，汗水浸透的床单让他遍体生寒。

他花了一个礼拜多一点的时间，戒酒戒到他自认为靠得住的程度。他已经基本上不再犯恶心，也不再手脚颤抖……但是缠绕着幽灵渗透着鲜血的噩梦鲜明依旧，过于真实。噩梦足够迫使人放弃，几乎足够，但他挺了过去。但有些事比不喝酒更艰难：他完全不和Mike见面了。置身于酒吧里，被提供巨大诱惑力和舒适度的烈酒环绕，这个诱惑太大。他需要他所有的官能都不受影响。

在那个礼拜结束的时候，他体内没有酒精，心里没有计划，于是他跟踪了她。

Reese保持着距离，骑着他从仓库里翻出来的摩托车混迹于人流之中，一个全包式头盔遮住他的脸。这是一个多月以来他头一回离开码头这么远。他尾随着她，并且得出三个结论。一，她依然在为了号码工作。二——这个结论让他不禁微笑——她还是在安全屋里过夜。三，她根本没把自己的安危当一回事。

Reese一直保持着距离，直到第三天。他本来会一直这样保持距离的，倘若不是因为他得出的第三个结论：她根本没把自己的安危当回事。 

所以，他发现自己出手了，用裸绞降服一个原本手持武器的男人。他将对方不省人事的身体放到地上，自己尚未痊愈的躯干因为用力而疼痛。他准备悄悄地溜到装修未完的公寓楼背后，但是，一个声音近在咫尺地响起，让他僵立在原地。

他缓慢地转过身，直视着她，然后看着她不知所措垂在身侧的双手。她的手指在发抖。

"Reese？” 她终于开口。她的眼睛看起来乌沉沉的。

她看起来既难过又警觉，既冷酷又悲哀。

"Shaw。”

在勾拳结结实实落到他身上之前，他出手握住了她的拳头。他保持着脸上的不动声色，但握住她捏紧成拳的手握得略久，直到她猛地抽走。

她瞪着他，面色冷硬，打量他像是用显微镜观察臭虫，让他开始觉得不自在。她低声念叨了几句什么，好像是“[i][b]我早就告诉过他了[/b][/i]”。脸上掠过多重复杂的情绪，最终她挤出来的是： "你是怎么……"  
   
"我想我现在只剩一条命在了。" Reese回答，但却没讲出他预期的笑话味道。从刚刚被他放倒的俯卧身形旁边，他朝后退出几步。他注意到Shaw皱眉盯着他高低不平的脚步。Reese的声音低沉，因为鲜少开口而柔和。 "你漏掉了这家伙。"

她眨眨眼，先看着那具昏迷的躯体，然后回看着他。

他现在也不知道接下来该讲点什么了。

"导弹。" 她挑了个话头。

他的胃一阵翻涌。"我们能不能别……" Reese没再往下说。

Shaw不依不饶： "Finch？"

他的胃继续翻涌。她肯定是从他脸上表情中捕捉了蛛丝马迹，于是才微微地点了点头。

"好吧，算了。我一直以为你俩准备了某个不为人知的脱身方案，一起。"

他又往后退开一步，拉远他们之间的距离。"Shaw……"

"为什么？" 她穷追不舍。

他疑问地偏偏头。

"你……他妈的，该死，Reese，你就站在这儿。[i][b]没死[/b][/i]。这么长时间，你就一点儿都没想过……" 她的声音渐渐低下去，表情阴沉起来，摇着头说。"你抛下了我们。"  
   
他想要争辩。实情是，他对捡来的这条命根本毫无规划。再说了，他们过得挺好的，不是么？说真的，这样更好，考虑到那些和他成为朋友——或者爱人——的人最后的遭遇。"我不能……" 唔，这么说不大对， "我现在仍然在寻找方向， Shaw。"

她脸上的表情是一如既往的难以捉摸。

"我得回去了……"

"回？"

Reese沉默了。他轻微地耸了下肩膀，不无挫败。

"哼。" 她端详着他。 "你现在连个手机都不带，对不对？ " 话音未落，她自己的手机震动起来。Shaw从牛仔裤的后口袋抽出手机。从Shaw低头看短信再回看他的表情，Reese知道是谁。

Fusco。

"我自己来告诉他。"

她想了一想，然后微微点头同意了。

[hr]

[color=Purple][i][b]Shaw：[/b][/i]

在他们从啤酒切换到威士忌的时候，Reese伸出手，手指顺着她纹身的线条抚过。这是她的新纹身，但她知道他之前便留意到了：一支箭头，环绕着她的手腕。

她没有干涉，尽管来自他的触碰让她有些不自在。她忍住抽走手臂的本能，转而盯着吧台后架子上一排排酒瓶上的酒标。

尊美醇。留名溪。轩尼诗……[color=Silver]（*尊美醇，爱尔兰威士忌；留名溪，美国波本威士忌；轩尼诗，法国白兰地。）[/color]

她手腕上的手松开了。Reese坐回去，拿起自己的杯子啜一口，放回吧台上，冰块轻轻碰撞。

她看着他，但他并没有开口问。

Reese总是有办法留意到事情，然后平静地接受它们。

她的手机震动了。她低下头看短信，然后轻轻摇头。[i][b]当你放弃寻找的时候，你要找的反而会蓦然出现，是不是啊甜心？[/b][/i]

她扯了个笑容。

"Shaw？"

她抬起头。Reese注视着她，紧抿嘴角往下沉。

“你在和她直接交流。” 他意识到了。

“是啊。”

Reese凝视着她的眼睛，只有片刻工夫，然后就转开了视线，似乎欲言又止。 她则盯着他的轮廓。他和以前不同了。不单单是说旧牛仔裤、脏兮兮的灰T恤、旧棒球帽——与以前的黑白分明形成显著对比。不止于此。

他开口的时候，声音里有一丝疲惫。 “我告诉她别再来烦我。"

“为什么？”

他喝了一口酒，没说话，只是斜睨了她一眼。

他是不会回答这个问题的。

纵使如此，她其实对答案略知一二。尽管Reese寡言少语，但他实在是个心思令人一目了然的男人。

“有点可笑吧，” 她说， “一个人居然怨恨一台机器。"

他挑眉，身体僵硬了几分，但没有说话。

“她一直很尊重你的隐私。" Shaw补了一句。这句话Reese同样没搭理。

几杯酒下去，Shaw迎来了暖洋洋的舒坦感。威士忌钝化了她锐利的情绪，也填补了她的空洞。

现在，酒吧里很安静，大部分顾客都离开了。只有大概五个人还在，算上他俩和酒保。

当安静蔓延得太久，她晃了晃酒杯，喝了一口。 “我们每个人都是一种形状。" 她开口说。Reese沉默着打量着她。她突然觉得自己把这事儿说出来简直蠢爆了。

“形状。” 他重复一次。

她也不明白自己为什么要说这个。

她扬手示意酒保再来一杯。明早她的宿醉注定跑不掉。

“等等——箭头。" Reese看着她的手腕。她本能地翻腕把箭头朝向自己。她都快忘记他是多么敏锐的一个人了。他等着：“不是么？”

“差不多吧。” 她摇摇头。 “算了，别再提。"

“直线。” 过了一会儿，Reese说。她重复了一次“别再提”，声音更冷一些。

“我会是什么呢，” 再过了一会儿，他说， “如果我也是一个形状？”她真希望他能放过这个话题。

她注视他：浅浅的笑纹看起来和他冷峻的面容不太协调；虽然伤疤已经淡了，但顺着他的右颧骨一直延伸到下巴。

“正方形。”

“正方形。” 他重复道。

她点点头，微微一笑，别开脸，稍微绷紧了下颚。

“这样啊。” 他站起身。有一阵子，她以为是她开罪了他，但他只是去洗手间而已。她注视着他走向男厕所的背影，注视着他步伐中的不平衡。他落下的残疾破坏了他无瑕可击的仪态。

“台球？” 回来之后，Reese发出邀请。台球桌现在无人使用。

她想要开口询问他的伤情，以及，他有没有做过复健，哪怕一次。

“不怕输就来。” 但她只是这样说着站起身。

“谁怕谁。” 他把台球规整到一起，摆放就位。

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

“我在想啊，也许我们应该试着去些新的地方。"

Finch咽下一口桃红葡萄酒（点它是出于怀旧，以它的年份而言，这个价格可谓不菲），把嘴角挑出微笑的弧度回应Grace的话。他也在想一样的事情。 “氛围不同以往。"

“[i][b]地方[/b][/i]不同以往。"

在他们访旧之旅的第二天，有一件事情越来越不容置疑：重现旧影实属不智。

"也许我们吃点开胃菜就走？" 他问。餐厅里的音乐声几乎完全压倒了他的声音，但Grace赞同地点点头。

"我们刚刚经过了一家法国餐厅……一条街开外。如何？ "

他点头。好啊，那是个不必掀开并破坏又一页回忆的地方。

作伪的难度比之前大多了，他意识到，自从回到美国之后。如果说意大利是蜜月时光——尽管他们的关系进展步伐缓慢——那么现在……

"一切还好么？"

他抬起头。

"Harold。" 歌曲的节拍激烈，听她说话很难听得真切。"你老是在看手机，而且表情很……我说不上来。你脸上表情总是忧心忡忡。"

的确不假。

Finch把手机放到桌上，贴着银餐具，十指张开放到旁边。他也不知道为什么回到美国之后他会随身带着这东西。

[i][b]我想你。[/b][/i]短信这么写道。

Grace看着他，目光那么坚定，平静，但事实上，往事并未就此终结，他建立的新生活仍在分崩离析——

"她想我。" 他茫然地脱口而出。"它。" 他改口纠正，但又改回去， "[i][b]她[/b][/i]。我建造的系统，它想我。"

Grace嘴巴张成了一个完美的圆形。她的眉头微蹙。

"机器。"

“是的。" 他的十指在桌面上敲打。他没办法不往手机上看，尽管他本该凝视Grace。

那一罐虫子被打开了。

"我从没有打算……它不应该——它[i][b]不能够[/b][/i]想念谁。它无法感受得失。"

他抬头，正好看到Grace的表情起了变化，变得柔和了。

"你也想[i][b]它[/b][/i]，Harold。"

她的语气里全无责备之意，但他发觉自己自动进入到防御状态。"我并不——" 他现在凝视着她了。虽然他嘴硬，但Grace说得一点不假。哦上帝啊，她的话一点不假。他的舌头打结了。

"就算是你并不想念它，" 她继续往下说， "我想，你大概也在想念和它有关的人。这很正常啊，Harold。它不仅仅是机器，它也意味着Nathan，Detective Carter，Samantha Grove……" 她确实很专注，专注地倾听和收集了这几个月里他一点一点吐出的零星信息。"它意味着John Reese。"

"Grace。"

她倾身向前，温柔地捉住他的手腕。

"你不会走出去的，" 她低声说，虽然餐厅的音乐震耳欲聋，但她的声音依然低如耳语， "除非你努力。"

"我有在[b][i]努力[/i][/b]。" 他重重地说。

她摇头。"你只是在努力逃离，想把这些都丢在身后。"

[hr]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

酒吧的大门被人推开的时候，尽管光线幽暗，但他立刻认出了Fusco的身影。

他做好准备，看着警探扫视酒吧。他绷紧下颚，抬起头，摆出一副坚不可摧的无所谓表情。

有一刻——在警探看到他的那一秒——世界仿佛悬停静止了。

他听到一声压抑的粗口，然后Reese被人拎着T恤领口拽起来，动作粗暴，但力度并不野蛮。再接下来，他发现自己一个熊抱紧紧锁住，穿着靴子的双脚甚至离了地。

他还没好全的肋骨在抱怨，增生的疤痕组织被拉扯着，而且他敢说自己会窒息的。

可他发现自己在微笑。

"兔崽子。" 那个熟悉的声音反复念叨。Reese紧紧闭上双眼。

Fusco喃喃咒骂着，不松手。他摇晃着Reese。

Reese自己也在发抖。[color=Silver]（*摇晃，发抖，英文里都是shake）[/color]


	7. Chapter 7

[i][b]Fusco：[/b][/i]

在某个周二的傍晚（春天，但是天气温暖得不合理），他头一回登上那艘帆船。环顾光线昏暗的船舱，默默注视着乱七八糟的环境，他小心翼翼地避免流露任何表情。地上散落着衣服、盒子与书籍。一只行李袋大敞着。

经过厨房的时候，Fusco注意到空的外卖盒。油漆刷放在水槽里，油漆罐和啤酒罐杂乱混在一起，烈性酒的酒瓶靠在角落里落灰，单层烤箱和三头炉灶上堆着待洗的盘子。一台老式收音机放着经典的摇滚乐，但是声音拉拉杂杂的。

船尾是凑合睡觉的地方：旧床垫上是一只旧兮兮的睡袋，枕头也已经磨得很破旧了。

Fusco转身，推开一扇摇摇欲坠的木头门，看着小小的盥洗室：一个坐便器，一个水槽，都用足压泵冲水。他扭头盯着Reese。

"你住在这儿。" 他终于开口。

Reese一直耐心地等着。他一只手举过头顶，五指闲闲地握着一根横杆。Fusco猜测那根横杆装在那里是供风高浪急的情况下使用的。话说回来，这船能挺过风平浪静的水面就是奇迹了，谈何风高浪急。

"我准备把它改造改造。"

"是嘛？" Fusco扫视着既狭窄又凌乱的船舱，然后重新看着Reese， "啥时候开始啊？"

Reese面无表情地回盯着他，嘴角微微抽动了一下。

"你真幽默。"

晚些时候，他俩坐在船头，脚悬在水面上荡啊荡。太阳渐渐西沉，地平线上的赤橙霞光鲜艳欲燃。风一直在吹，但是并不冷。两人都没穿外套。

Fusco在说话。他说话说得比Reese多，因为他觉得需要用说话来填补沉默，填补他胸腔里紧缩成团的钝痛和混合到一处此消彼长的愤怒、挫败、庆幸。

他说起那天纽约市民的恐慌，之后的余波，Riley警探的追悼会，警局的人事变动，号码，Shaw。他讲到这里便住嘴了，观察着Reese冷硬的侧脸。

Fusco切换了话题。

"顺便说一句，那个在这儿工作的老东西，是叫Berta还是Gerta来着？ "

"Greta。"

"对，就是她，Greta。她把你给卖了你知道嘛？她跟我们说，让我们去查查新来的家伙，那个个子高皮肤黑衣裳褴褛的人。"

无人应答。波浪静静拍打。

Fusco瞥一眼Reese，然后眯起眼眺望天际。

"这一手有点没创意，你知道嘛，隐姓埋名远离尘嚣什么的。"

回答他的依然是沉默。

Reese的目光越过水面，注视着远方的阑珊灯火。天空暗下去，建筑物的灯火便显得明亮起来。Fusco都不太确定他心思是不是还在[b][i]这里[/i][/b]，他有没有在听他说话。Fusco环顾船坞，没什么船的码头，然后是他们身下这艘饱经风霜的船。

说到底，Reese在这儿能干啥？

Reese眨眨眼，扭过头。Fusco这才意识到，他不小心把刚刚那个问题问出了口。他张开嘴想要打个圆场，但还没想好要说的话，Reese便已轻轻摇摇头转开了视线。Reese仍然看着宽阔的河面。

除开下巴绷得紧了一些之外，Reese的表情毫无变化。

"听着——"

"你有没有什么时候，什么都不干，" Reese安静地打断他的话，视线依然在远处流连；这是他们上船以来他头一次说出一个完整的句子， "只是在心里想着‘我他妈的是怎么走到今天这一步的’？"

Fusco摇摇头，沙哑地低笑了一声。

Reese看着他。

"该死的每一天。" Fusco承认。Reese对他微微笑了一笑。

[hr]

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

开幕之夜。明亮的灯光下，精致的开胃菜和香槟被侍者托着传来递去，社交名流衣香鬓影地低低交谈。

Grace看上去神采夺人，绿色的裙子衬托着红褐色的秀发，一颗精致的吊坠正正地落在锁骨之间的位置。那是他在七年前送给她的。之后没过多久他俩就订婚了。然后发生了轮渡爆炸。

他盯着她的左手。她纤细的五指拢住高脚香槟杯的细长杯颈，肌肤白皙，什么都没戴。他从来没问过她戒指怎样了——她还经常戴它吗，在出事之后？她是把它带在身上，还是任它闲置在抽屉里落灰？

她还愿意再戴它吗？

"我不确信这些画作是想表现愉快的情绪， " 在他身后，有个人说， "还是忧伤的情绪。"

吃了一惊的Finch笨拙地转过身体，一时间不知所措。他很庆幸地发现，这句评论并非对他说的，而是对着站在他左边的一名画廊讲解员。他的心跳缓了下来。

曾经有一度，他会很喜欢和人来一场这样的交谈。但现在，想到这个便让他心力交瘁。

"Harold？"

"我在这里。" 他回答，宽慰地回头转身。他面前是Grace，笑容明亮，手里端着两杯香槟。

她递过去一杯给Finch。他举起酒杯敬她。

"为了你的大放异彩。"

她的脸红了，但是和他轻轻碰杯，抿一口酒，然后朝他靠得更近一些。

"已经卖出去三幅了。" 她承认。他听得出他耳边低语里的笑意。

[hr]

[i][b]Shaw：[/b][/i]

隔了一个星期，三个号码，她才再次去看Reese。

之前下过雨，但是天空已经重新通透起来。她右手有一道伤口，心情也很糟糕。上一个号码失败了，尽管错不在她（就算是她也不得不承认这一点），但她依然为此悒然不欢。

这一次，她带上了Bear。它一闻到自己失踪已久的主人的味道就忘记了什么是“停”什么是“蹲”，荷兰语或者英语命令都没用。Shaw索性松开狗绳，然后默默诅咒自己来的时机：Reese转过身，手上一道一道全是白色的印子，脚边上一罐子打开的航海用漆。他身边有个小鬼头，小小的身体上也溅得满是油漆。

"你会弄得——"

来不及了。Reese已经跪倒在地，两只手伸到Bear厚厚的毛发里头去。Bear扭动着，一边摇尾巴，一边在他身边呜呜地叫着。马犬低低地伏在地上，要是它激动得当场尿在了码头上Shaw也毫不吃惊。

"[i][b]Bear[/b][/i]。嗨，Bear。Braaf……braaf。"[color=Silver]（*乖）[/color]

"——它一身都是油漆。"

Shaw愤愤然说完了这句话。可是Reese在咧嘴微笑——一个真正的笑容。于是她有那么一秒钟不再介意得花多大力气才能把狗身上的油漆弄干净。

"这是Bear。" 他对小孩子说。后者脏兮兮的手指抚摸着Bear耳后的柔软毛发。Shaw皱眉低头看着他俩。那个小孩子扭过头，同样皱眉盯着她。

"你是谁？"

Shaw也打算问同样的问题，不过她的问题若是问出口大概会是“你是谁家的”。她满腹狐疑地瞥了一眼Reese。

"这是Russ。" Reese头也不抬地说。他的额头抵着Bear的额头，喃喃说着一些Shaw听不清的话。

"嗨，Russ。"

"嗨。" 男孩看起来同样对她满腹狐疑。"你的手怎么了？"

"没什么。" Shaw回答。Reese现在站起身了；他的动作僵硬。他也疑惑地皱眉看着她。"号码。"她这句话是给Reese的。然后她问Russ："现在不应该是你上学的点么？"

"现在不应该是你上班的点么？" 男孩胆大地回嘴，但她低头瞪着他的时候，他轻轻地咬起下唇，抬头看着Reese。

Reese盯着Shaw，眨眨眼，然后摇摇头。他低头看着Bear。Bear坐得直直的，眼神紧锁在Reese身上，除了尾巴轻轻地摇着，基本上是一动不动。

Shaw不由得觉得自己受到了冷遇。

"就到这里。" Reese在他已经足够脏兮兮的牛仔裤大腿处擦了擦双手，轻轻推了Russ一把，然后走过去拿起油漆桶。 "多谢你帮忙，伙计。"

Russ气哼哼的。他通过眯着的蓝眼睛怒视着Shaw，显然是怪罪她打扰了Reese违反童工保护法的行径（他塞给小孩子一张十美元纸币，然后又轻推他一把，说“去吧”）。

"真有你的。" 她对Reese说。

Reese没搭理她的话。他双手插在后兜里，静静地打量着船。Shaw和他一样审视着这艘船；她说不好他们的努力到底是让它更好了还是更糟了。

她把Bear的皮带扣回到项圈里。"你的船真漂亮。" 她没办法忍住言辞中的讽刺之意。

Reese嗤了一声，又一次摇摇头。趁着他收拾东西，她东张西望了一阵子，直到她听到他用锤子把油漆罐封紧。她蹲坐下来，两条腿悬在船边上晃晃悠悠。

Reese摘下了帽子，满是白漆的手指梳过头发，然后又重新扣上棒球帽。他面带疲色。"去喝杯啤酒？"

她耸耸肩膀。

虽然现在是大下午的，虽然她敢说他今天已经喝过一两罐啤酒了。

但她的确可以来上一杯。

他知道附近有个地方可以去，他说，而且那里有一个他好久没见又想见的人。

[hr]

[i][b]Finch：[/b][/i]

这一天，天空蔚蓝阳光灿烂得离谱。Finch决心在这一天去说再见。

他心情沉重如铅。机器引导他去该去的地方。先是Root。

这是一种怪异的感觉：她的声音响在他耳边，而与此同时她的身体却躺在他脚下。碑石简简单单，只是刻着[i][b]050313[/b][/i]。

"二零一三年五月三日？"

"[i][b]我觉得她会喜欢这样。[/b][/i]" 她的声音里依稀流露出笑意。

Finch努力去回忆。2013年5月。Decima。

然后他猛地反应过来。"她和John……"

他俩同一时间开启了上帝模式。Root头一回成为她的发声渠道。

"[i][b]是的。[/b][/i]" 机器怅叹， "[i][b]她远不止是模拟界面，远不止……[/b][/i]"

原来连机器也有词穷的时候。

Finch盯着他脚下的六位数字。他心里想着Root的演进：从初次见面时他的对手和敌人，到现在他来道别的至死不渝的朋友。在此期间，她毫不动摇近乎虔诚地笃信机器。他的机器。

"谢谢你。" 他轻声说。在离开时，他说： "我很抱歉。"

接下来是一座立式的灰色大理石军人墓碑。

他低头注视着墓碑，吞咽了一下，努力把连串回忆压下去。他初遇的那个John，无家可归，流离失所，然后又因为号码因为目标而重新活过来。他执著地想要追查一切线索，关于机器，关于他。

他摇摇头，黯然微笑。

"你总是说，你活在借来的时间里。" 他轻声说。

即便如此，即便[i][b]明知[/b][/i]如此，他仍然难以接受这借来的时间终究还回去了。

而且是为了换取他能继续活下去。

"噢，John。" 他说。这个名字是一声堵在喉咙口的轻声耳语。

Finch闭上双眼，排山倒海的哀悼猛地袭来。

什么样的敬意和哀思足够回报这个？

等他再度睁开双眼的时候，他面前的墓碑模糊不清。Finch摘下眼镜，擦干眼睛，然后快速眨眨眼。他重又戴上眼镜，调整它的位置，然后再次注视着刻字的大理石碑。

[i][b]John Talon[/b][/i]。[color=Silver]（*talon的字面意思是猛禽的爪子，大写的Talon则是美国DC漫画旗下一群超级反派和几位超级英雄的总称，他们个个武艺高强，身手敏捷，而且拥有不死之身）[/color]

可是……

他蹙眉。

"可是这不是……" Finch的尾音渐渐低下了去。

"[i][b]John的名字？的确不是。[/b][/i]"

Finch再次蹙眉。他的胃微微翻腾。"也不是Riley的……"

"[i][b]没错。[/b][/i]"

Finch突然迷惘了。他笨拙地后退一步，环顾周围的墓碑，视线最后仍然落在他面前那块碑上。

"我恐怕我不甚明白……"

机器报他以沉默。

他一直以为，John的安息之地会注明John的真实姓名。没道理碑上刻的是[i][b]Talon[/b][/i]。

他迷惑地问： "John到底是不是落葬在这里？"

机器依然沉默。

"哪里，" Finch厉声追问；他疑惑而眩晕，开始有一点点歇斯底里，声音也扬得高了一些， "是John落葬的地方？"

令人难耐的漫长沉默。

"[i][b]他没有落葬。[/b][/i]"

[hr]

[i][b]Reese：[/b][/i]

走完又一条大街，他转入一条新的街道。他的脚步在路口迟疑了。

又走了两个街区，他绕回来。他经过了一个卖烈性酒的小店，一个门口摆放着一捧捧纸包花束的小杂货店。

他的脚步又放慢了。

"迷路了么，Reese？"

Shaw语气里满满是调侃，但他确实感觉到自己迷路了。

"我发誓它本来就在这附近的。" 他皱着眉停下脚步。

Shaw在他身边停下。"唔，店名是什么？" 她掏出手机。可是他茫然地看着她，她不由得挑高眉毛。"不是吧？"

他意识到他根本不知道。

"Mike的店。" 他信口胡说，语气里一点说服力都没有。

"这是你瞎编的。" Shaw指出， "但如果你说的地方是个披萨店，或者餐吧，或者面馆——这附近根本一个都没有——"

"该死。" 他喃喃地摇头。

Reese努力回想他在酒吧里度过的那些夜晚，和Mike的那些谈话。他当时喝了很多，没错，但是他从未——

"谁家的啤酒不是啤酒？我们已经路过三间酒吧了。"

"但都不是我要去的地方。" Reese把重心放在右腿上，因为这一路搜索已经让他的左腿开始疼痛。他看着Shaw，突然觉得有些晕眩。"好吧，算了。说真的，其实我现在不太想要有伴儿。"

和Shaw在一起，和Fusco在一起，都只是在提醒他所失去的那个人。

"你不是吧？"

Reese没搭理对方气恼的话。他忍着疼换了个站姿，心里打定主意。

冲着Bear的狗绳，他伸出一只手。"我能带它走吗？"

Shaw瞪着他。

"Shaw。"

"我以为你不想要伴儿。"

"Sameen。" 他说，语气是在说[i][b]拜托[/b][/i]。她翻了个白眼。他的手摊开又握起，开始不耐烦。

两个人尴尬地沉默了一下。

她不情不愿，但还是把狗绳递过去。"你得好好喂它。"

满心挫败（尽管并非因为她，但总归是满心挫败），他厉声说“它是[i][b]我的[/b][/i]狗，Shaw。”然后没等待她的答复转身就走。

它是[i][b]Finch的[/b][/i]狗。

他手攥成拳，紧紧握着狗绳，一路离开未曾回头。


	8. Chapter 8

[b][i]Reese：[/i][/b]

Reese在打磨，一遍又一遍。他空手拿着粗糙的砂纸，磨平甲板上的毛刺，擦掉以前的油漆斑点。他用的是左手，一再重复的动作已经让他的手臂刺痛。Russell突兀地提问：“什么是号码？”Reese并未闻声抬头。

他只是默然继续打磨。

再次提问的时候，Russell猴住Reese的肩膀作为强调，这让Reese的工作更吃力了。

“John。”

“就是数字呗。”

“不，我问的是[i][b]号码[/b][/i]。”

“一样。”Reese停下打磨的工作，活动肩膀。Russell啪嗒啪嗒地，不耐烦地走到他面前。他把重心放到脚踵上，挑眉，“你读哪个年级呢？”

Russell愤慨地呼出一口气。他的短裤和腿上溅满了油漆印子，他所参与的那一点打磨工作让他的脸颊红扑扑的。男孩手上的劳动手套过大了，当他垂下双手的时候，它们没办法不往下掉。

“Johhhhn。”

Bear从角落里立起身，低低地呜咽一声，用鼻子去拱男孩的手。有那么一分钟，Bear得到了男孩的全部注意力，那个问题似乎被遗忘了。

在沉默中，Reese继续用砂纸打磨。

“我问你的朋友，问她的手怎么了，她的回答是号码。”

“是嘛？”

Russell对这个回答很不满意。“John！”

Reese再度停下手，坐在地上。

“[i][b]号码。[/b][/i]”Russell咬着重音，仿佛他之前还强调得不够。

Reese听到船坞对面有人吹了一声尖锐的口哨。是Russell的爸爸。

他的老板。

“在叫你。”他对小男孩说。他开始重新打磨甲板。之前的对话可以到此为止了。他试着用了一阵子右手，但没多久就重新换到左手。他耸耸肩，这次是为了驱走疼痛。

当他停下手抬起头，Russell依然站在原地，盯着他看。

顽固的小——

Reese把砂纸丢到旁边，站起身。

“号码是不是指人？”

“也许吧。”Reese让了一步。他托住小男孩腋下，把他提起来放到船边，然后送到船下的码头上。他等到小男孩站稳了才回到自己的船上。

Russell仰头看着Reese，点点头，心里仍在思索。“能伤害人的只有人。”他有理有据。

Reese歪歪头，在心里思考这句话思考了一秒钟，然后摇摇头。

“别让你爸爸等太久。”

[hr]

[i][b]Fusco：[/b][/i]

“然后Marcus把球传给我。接着，[b][i]乓[/b][/i]！[b][i]球进了[/b][/i]！”

Fusco轻笑着，伸手扶住桌上的玻璃杯，以防Lee一挥手把它扫到地上去。“我知道，小伙子。我也在场，记得不？”

“是啊。”Lee咬着满满一口奶酪披萨咧嘴而笑。“我知道。那一刻精彩极了。”

Fusco回以微笑，摇摇头。看着Lee进球得分一举奠定胜局真是精彩极了。

“你像足了你老子。”Fusco宣布。他举杯示意。Lee翻了个白眼，伸手拿起自己的杯子，对着吸管朝杯子吹气，直到可乐噗噗的泡沫快要溢出杯口。“像足了。”

Fusco瞥一眼手表的时候，Lee迅速地推开椅子。

“再待一小会儿嘛？”

Fusco迟疑着。明天还要上课呢。

“求求你，爸爸？”

“二十分钟。”Lee微笑着，奔向街机游戏。

Fusco靠在椅背上，啜饮着自己手里的软饮料，目光游弋着，但始终没完全离开Lee。Lee在那边打弹珠游戏。Fusco伸手去捞最后一片披萨，可是发现盘子里空空如也。

“嗨，Lionel。”

他抬起头。“搞什么鬼？”

Shaw咬着满满一嘴奶酪和披萨的酥皮，朝他微笑。他的脸皱起来。

“这样子很粗鲁，你知不知道？”

她把嘴里的东西咽下去。“披萨上都不加点顶料的啊？”

“什么鬼！”

Fusco眼睁睁看着对方一屁股坐到Lee空出的椅子里，双肘搁在桌面上，隔着桌子盯着他，又咬了一大口披萨。

Shaw在那边如若无人地吃着，他则在街机区里寻找Lee。Lee仍在打弹珠。他的视线回到她身上。那片披萨已经下去一半了。Fusco摇摇头。

“你知道我可没邀请你过来，是吧？”

“无所谓。我可以不请自来。”

“哦，是啊。我就知道。”

两人沉默了一阵。

他看向Lee。仍在打弹珠。

Fusco叹气，身体靠到椅背上。“你的神秘人振作计划怎样了？”

“我还没开始呢。”她直截了当地回答。注意到他盯着她，她反问：“怎么了。”

他死瞪着她。[b][i]怎么了？[/i][/b]

她翻一翻眼睛，但下巴明显绷紧了。“听着，”她说，“我只是不……他还没有准备好。”

“准备好？”Fusco重复。“Sameen，他现在人在一艘船上耗着，喝酒，等死。他就等着哪天有个人行行好把他给弄死，如果他自己没有先下手的话。”

“这话有点言过其实了，你不觉得？”

Fusco只是瞪着她，不说话。

她吐出一口气。“他[b][i]没事[/i][/b]，Lionel。”

“我们也用得上他帮忙。”

“我们也[b][i]没事[/i][/b]。”她咬一口披萨，这一次咬得有点恶狠狠。Fusco皱起眉头。

“你还好？”

不管她本打算如何回答，这个回答都因为Lee而被打断了。“——爸！”

Fusco惊得本能地握紧了杯子。

“噢，嗨。”Lee看到坐在桌子旁的Shaw，声音压低了一些，几乎有些害羞。他很快恢复了常态，例行地和她碰了一下拳头。“打出高分啦！”他朝她开心地炫耀。

“唔。”Shaw点评道，“对你来说大概算高了。”

“喂，是吗？”

“是啊。”

“我随时都能打败你！”

“来啊，臭小子。”

Fusco微笑着听他们唇枪舌剑。没多久之前，Lee还把Shaw的出现等同于坏事随时将要发生的兆头，所以现在这轻松的斗嘴是个不坏的变化。

Lee小跑着去挑一台机器作为比试的媒介，而Shaw把最后一块披萨饼塞到嘴里。

“就十分钟。”他警告她。

她翻了个白眼。“你说了算，老爹。”

[hr]

[b][i]Finch:[/i][/b]

“我好像不是太明白。”

“[b][i]噢，Harry。[/i][/b]”机器长叹。“[b][i]你有任何心愿我都乐意助你实现。而你那时的心愿是一个崭新的开始，和Grace一起。[/i][/b]”

Finch直勾勾地盯着前方，颤抖的双手捂住一杯已经冷却的茶。透过咖啡厅的窗子，行人如梭从他身边行经，每一分，每一秒。

“[b][i]我想了想，决定尊重你的心愿……让你能放下包袱重新开始。让你拥有你一直渴望的生活。没有号码。没有……我。[/i][/b]”

机器沉默了一下。

“[b][i]是我弄错了吗？[/i][/b]”

不，没有弄错。

没有完全弄错。

“不。”Finch说，他短促地神经质地笑了一声。“我只是……”

世间人熙熙攘攘。而某个地方，有那么一个他记挂在心的人，虽然尚不知此人身在何处。[color=Silver]（*Of all the people outside; somewhere, there was one.）[/color]

“怎么办到的。”

他现在依然心口沉甸甸的，但这种沉重感跟过去那几个月都不同。

“[b][i]你可以感谢Odette和Vasily Mikhaev。[/i][/b]”[color=Silver]（*Odette，天鹅湖里的白天鹅，Root在S5E7里假扮芭蕾舞演员时所饰演的角色。Vasily Mikhaev，Root在同集里救下的、对她表示倾慕的立陶宛文化部官员）[/color]

听到毫无熟悉感的名字，Finch皱起眉头。

然后他突然意识到了。

“Groves小姐。”

“[b][i]没错。我们不妨说，她备了她的应急方案。[/i][/b]”

Finch抿了一口冷掉的茶。杯子放回去的时候在茶碟上撞得叮当一响。

他注视着窗外。时间一分钟一分钟地过去了。

“他在哪儿？”

没人回答。

“[b][i]我可以提出两个可能性比较高的街区。他的行踪一直很……飘忽不定。[/i][/b]”

听到这话，Finch的嘴角微微一翘。“他在躲着你。”

机器嗯了一声，几乎像是一个大活人在犹豫。

“[b][i]我过去的所作所为都是出于尊重你的心愿，Harry。为了做到这一点……唔。人性总是倾向于自以为是下判断。[/i][/b]”

透过咖啡馆大大的窗子，行人来来去去的身影在他视野里飘忽摇曳。Finch十指死死扣住茶杯。

“找到他。”

[hr]

[b][i]Reese:[/i][/b]

他醒过来时，尖细的经典摇滚乐混合着刺刺啦啦的电波干扰。他抬起埋在双臂间的头，晕乎乎的，找不着北。

低头盯着面前空空如也的威士忌酒杯，他眨眨眼，然后抬头看着他面前的、熟悉的白发男子。

他的声音粗粝。“Mike？”

“Johnny。有一阵子不见了。”

Reese慢吞吞地伸手去够酒杯。他眼下感觉又累又钝。他双眼盯着Mike，蹙起眉头，微微眯起眼睛。

“我还以为你已经重新振作起来了。”

闻言，Reese的眉头锁得更紧了。“什么？”

Mike歪歪头，灰色的眉毛之间拧起了抬头纹。他盯着Reese看。

威士忌瓶在他伸手可及的地方。Reese自己给自己倒了又一杯。他快速地吞了一口酒，想要弄清楚这个晚上到底是怎么回事。他仔细打量着房间，锡顶的天花板，划痕累累的吧台。

他重新看向Mike。后者好奇地看他一眼，然后劈手夺过酒瓶，放回酒架上。

他努力地回忆。他瞥一眼大门，努力想要记起自己是怎样走进来的。

今晚酒吧空荡荡的，只有他一个客人。

“我怎样到这里来的？”

在擦拭吧台另一端的Mike抬起头。“什么？”

Reese复又看着酒吧的大门。

等他的视线回来，Mike已经从原地消失了。

Reese想要站起身来。他觉得自己身体沉重，反应迟钝。收音机依然拉拉杂杂地响。

一只手紧握住他的肩膀。他茫然转过身。

“——John？”

Reese眯起眼。Shaw？

他坐在吧椅上旋身，朝着Mike消失的方向。酒吧在他眼前变得模糊。他突然感觉到一阵天旋地转。

来人还在扳住他的肩膀不停摇晃。

“John。”她再次开口呼唤。

“Shaw？”他含糊地叫出她的名字，然后推开她，挺直身体（他不知怎地已经失去了重心）。可是身下的吧椅随着他的动作一起移动，他一下子就失去了支撑，与此同时他听到她说“[b][i]耶稣啊[/i][/b]”，然后他连人带椅一起跌倒，背部砰一声撞到了地上。

如果他晕了过去，肯定也没晕多久。他睁开眼睛，她[b][i]还在[/i][/b]摇晃他的身体。Bear则在舔舐他的脸。他感觉到自己仿佛沉在水下。一切都迟缓、遥远。

Shaw的脸悬在离他特别近的地方。“你呼吸都快停了。”她说。但他目光直接越过她，看向船舱厨房的锡顶，几乎全空的威士忌酒瓶（两者都在他视野里舞动）。陈旧的木头料理台面上碟子堆得高高，边上放着台破旧的收音机。

在他身下，帆船轻轻地随波摇晃。

“John。”她厉声喊，然后问，“耶稣啊，你是一心想寻死还是怎么的？”

他闭上双眼，感受身下波涛的律动。他想着她的话。

或许吧。

然后他突然觉得恶心。推开她，Reese站起身，刚刚好及时赶到小小的盥洗室。


End file.
